NHS Romance
by JulietCP610
Summary: SASUSAKU. Other Pairings: NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaIno. Sasuke and Sakura have an adventure together with the Gang, not just any adventure, a Love Adventure. So what happens when they meet again as childhood bestfriends? How will things turn out? The Gang's OOC..so your choice if you wanna read it :) It's my first time so please be nice! :)
1. NHS Romance Chapter 1

Hey guys :) It's my first time..so please try to be nice...I'll try making a better one..thank you! :) By the way, NHS means Naruto High School :) I don't own anything! :)

* * *

**Naruto:** Did you hear? We're having a new student today!

**Hinata:** I heard it's a g-girl...

**Sasuke:** Must be another fangirl...

**Naruto:** Oh c'mon! It might be a _different_ girl!

**Sasuke:** I hope your right. I don't wanna run and run around the campus again.

**Lady Tsunade ( announcing at the P.A. ) :** We will have a new student today. Please welcome her. And show her around thank you.

**Naruto:** So it **_IS_** a girl...Hey Sasuke, the girl might be different y'know.

**Sasuke:** SHH! I'm praying.

***SCHOOL BELL RINGS***

**Naruto: **C'mon, we have to go. Pray in the classroom.

**Sasuke:** Fine...

In the classroom...

***Teacher discussing about something***

***KNOCK KNOCK***

**Girl:** May I come in? I'm the new student.

**Teacher:** Please! Come in! Class, meet our new student. Please introduce yourself.

**Girl:** *Looks around and suddenly stops*

**Sasuke:** S-Sakura? Is th-that you?

**Sakura:** Sasuke!?

**Naruto:** You know her?

**Sasuke:** She's my childhood best friend...Long time no see, Sakura.

**Sakura:** Yeah...long time no see...

**Sasuke:** *Walks around her and stops in front of her* You've grown...

**Sakura:** So have you.

**Sasuke:** Do you have a boyfriend?

**Sakura:** No...and why are you asking that?

**Sasuke:** *IN MIND: THANK GOD* Just curious.

**Teacher:** Okay, since you two know each other, Sakura sit next to Sasuke. I bet you'll be comfortable that way.

**Sakura:** Thank you Sensei!

***SCHOOL BELL RINGS***

Teacher: You are all dismissed. Oh and Sasuke,

**Sasuke:** Yes?

**Teacher:** Show Sakura around will you?

**Sasuke:** Sure...Hey Sakura c'mon! Let's go!

**Sakura:** I'm coming!

* * *

So..what do you think? Is it okay? R & R please! :)


	2. NHS Romance Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto! (sadly) But I'm glad I can make you guys happy ^_^

* * *

**Sasuke:** So...you're still single huh?

**Sakura:** Yeah...

**Sasuke:** Are you hoping to have one?

**Sakura:** Well...that depends on who it is

**Sasuke:** Oh okay..

**-Sasuke and Sakura sit on the table to eat-**

**Girl:** UGH! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE WITH _**MY**_ SASUKE!?

**Other Girl:** You can say that again

**Sakura:** You _still_ have fangirls?

**Sasuke:** Yeah, really annoying when you're this popular

**Sakura:** It's what you get for being in the Uchiha Clan

**Sasuke:** I guess... *sighs and eats*

**Sakura:** *Eats with him*

**Naruto:** This really proves that you guys _are_ childhood friends

**Sakura:** Well, does it disappoint you?

**Naruto:** 'Course not! You think I would say such things to a beautiful girl like you?

**Sakura:** I guess not...But thanks for the compliment

**Naruto:** I really do mean it *smiles*

**Sasuke: ***turns red from anger* In mind: **NARUTOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

I'm so sorry it's short! I'll do the next one better and longer ^_^ R & R please! :)


	3. NHS Romance Chapter 3

Please remember I don't own anything! :)

* * *

**Sakura:** Sasuke? You okay?

**Sasuke:** *snaps out of it* Huh? Yeah I'm fine

**Naruto:** But you were red a while ago. Like you were burning up or something :P

**Sasuke:** Whatever...

**Naruto:** In mind: What the heck? Sasuke..Jealous? Whoa...this is sooooo rare :D

**Sakura:** C'mon! We gotta head to class!

**Sasuke & Naruto:** Okay

**All of them head to their classes**

**Sasuke:** Sakura! Sit here! *pats a seat next to him*

**Sakura:** Okay! :)

**But suddenly..another girl already sat next to Sasuke**

**Girl:** Sorry..but this seat's taken.

**Sasuke:** Get. Out. Of. **_HER. _**Seat.

**The girl goes somewhere else**

**Sakura:** Thanks Sasuke-kun :3 :)

**Sasuke:** No prob.. In mind: Did she just call me "Sasuke-kun" ?

**Classes started..Let's skip to Free Time :) ^_^**

**Sasuke:** Hey Sakura..-Whoa! How did you get up there?

**Sakura:** Kakashi-sensei taught me how to climb trees without hands! Awesome right?

**Sasuke:** Oh yeah...I remember. Yeah, it's pretty awesome

**Sakura:** Do you like anyone in school?

**Sasuke: **No way! All the girls here are annoying! Well...except you *Tries to smile*

**Sakura:** Thanks :)

* * *

Hihi..I feel so hyper :) R & R please! Thank you! :)


	4. NHS Romance Chapter 4

I don't own anything! Here's Chapter 4! ^_^ :) -

* * *

**Classes ended and everyone goes home**

**Sakura: **Hmm...I'm so bored..*Phone rings* Hello?

**?: **Sakura, meet me in the park.

**Sakura: **W-Wait! Who's this?

**?: **Forgotten my voice already? Hmm...You'll see who I am..*Hangs up*

**Sakura: **Should I go? But I'm so curious *curiosity takes over*..Fine, you win, curiosity *goes to the park*

**?: ***Hangs on a tree upside down and looks at Sakura in front of him*

**Sakura: **S-Sasuke?! *Falls*

**Sasuke: ***Comes down and cacthes her in time* I can't believe you forgot my voice already. You okay?

**Sakura: ***blush* Y-Yeah I'm fine. S-Sorry..

**Sasuke: **It's okay. In mind: Is she blushing?

**Sakura: **So why did you call me here? And how did you get my phone number?

**Sasuke: **I got it from Naruto...come with me and you'll see..

**Sakura : **? Okay

**Sasuke: ***Stops at a Cherry Blossom Tree* Here we are.

**Sakura: ***Looks up* It's so pretty! Huh? A treehouse?

**Sasuke: **In mind: Not as beautiful as you *Out of mind* Oh yeah. I made one with my family when I was a kid, when I met you.

**Sakura: **Wow..

**Sasuke: **Wanna take a look inside?

**Sakura: **Sure!

**Both of them go up in the treehouse and go inside**

**Sakura: **Sasuke, this is awesome!

**Sasuke:** Thanks :)

**Sakura: **Welcome! :)

* * *

I like it when they're so sweet ^_^ R & R! C:


	5. NHS Romance Chapter 5

I don't own anything! Chapter Five's up! :)

* * *

**Sasuke: **So..What do you wanna do now?

**Sakura: **I dunno! It's so attractive..

**Sasuke: **Hehe..yeah I guess so. Wait, *takes Sakura's hand and goes up a branch of the Cherry Blossom Tree*

**Sakura: **Eh? Sasuke-kun where are you taking- Whoa..

**Sasuke: **Yeah, I know. I used to come here all the time. With my brother..

**Sakura: **Oh yeah! I see you guys strolling around here sometimes! :)

**Sasuke: **Yeah..

**Sakura: **It's like I wanna stay here forever!

**Sasuke: **Is it really that nice?

**Sakura: **Yep! Is this your secret place?

**Sasuke: **My one and only. I come here sometimes to rest and you know.. *tries to smile*

**Sakura: **Oh okay, cool :)

**Sasuke: **But I was getting lonely..So I decided to make you come with me.

**Sakura: **Well you're not alone anymore! :) *takes Sasuke's hand*

**Sasuke: ***blush* Sakura..

**Sakura: **Let's stay here for a while! :)

**Sasuke:** Sure, why not. *tries to smile*

* * *

^_^ Sowwy it's short...The next Chapters are longer! :)


	6. NHS Romance Chapter 6

Here's Chapter 6! I don't own anything!

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura stay on the Cherry Blossom's tree branch for 10 more minutes and decided to go on their way home**

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun, thank you. *blush*

**Sasuke: **For what? In mind: She's blushing again?

**Sakura: **For taking me into an adventure :)

**Sasuke: **In mind: Adventure? *Out of mind* You're welcome :)

**Sakura: **I guess I'll go home now. *a little bit sad*

**Sasuke: ***takes her arm* Wait! I'll-I'll take you home..*blush*

**Sakura: **In mind: Aww! Sasuke-kun looks so cute when he's blushing! *Out of mind* A-Are you s-sure?

**Sasuke: **Yeah! C'mon!

**Sakura: **O-Okay..

**Both of them run to Sakura's house**

**Sasuke: **I'll-I'll see you tomorrow in school!

**Sakura: **Yeah thank you Sasuke-kun. *blushes and kisses him on the cheek*

**Sasuke: **S-Sakura..?! In mind: Dang! That felt good. I wonder if I can get some more..

**Sakura: ***blush* Just a little something for thanking you :) Good-bye! See you tomorrow! *goes inside her house and closes the door*

**Sasuke: ***SUPER RED* In mind: Life is sooo freaking good

**Behind the bushes...**

**?:** I gotta tell everyone the Romantic news tomorrow in school! Hihi!

* * *

Who do you think that was? R & R! Thank you so much! :)


	7. NHS Romance Chapter 7

You guys will like..or even love this one! :) I don't own anything!

* * *

**The next day in school...**

**?:** Guys! You won't believe what I saw yesterday!

**Hinata:** Wh-what is it, N-Naruto-kun?

**Ino:** Tell us already!

**Naruto:** Calm down, Ino. Sakura-chan kissed Sasuke-teme on the cheek yesterday! And it looked like Sasuke-teme liked it! He was blushing I swear!

**Ino:** How did you know?

**Naruto:** I saw them together, so I decided to follow them, then when they reached Sakura-chan's house, I hid in the bushes and saw Sakura-chan kiss Sasuke-teme on the cheek!

**Ino and the Gang ( the most popular group in school ):** Whoa!

**Then suddely...behind Naruto..**

**?:** Whatcha guys talkin' about?

**Naruto:** AHH! SASUKE-TEME!

**Sasuke:** What? Is there something on my face?

**Naruto:** Oh nothing!

**Sakura:** Right..

**The school bell rang..**

**Sakura:** We gotta head to class guys!

**Then everyone got to class...Let's skip to Recess! :)**

**Sasuke:** Sakura! Over here!

**Sakura:** Okay Sasuke-kun- ! *Slips and the food she held goes up in the air*

**Sasuke:** Gotcha! *Catches Sakura in time and got the food in the bowl all at once*

**Sakura:** S-SASUKE-KUN!?

**Sasuke:** You okay? Oh yeah, here's your food. *gives it to her*

**Sakura:** Th-Thank you S-Sasuke-kun..*blush*

**Sasuke:** No prob. Just be more careful next time *wink* In mind: Heh, I'm so flirty! *Out of mind* *smirks without Sakura knowing*

**Sakura: **In mind: KYAAAA~! Sasuke-kun just..just...just caught me! *RED*

**Both of them go to the table and eat. To class...**

**Teacher:** Everyone, turn your pages to 210! And answer with your partner beside you.

**Everyone turns their pages to 210.**

**To SasuSaku...**

**Sakura:** Done!

**Sasuke:** Imma check our answers...*checks answers*

**Both of them finish ahead of time..Let's skip to Lunch!**

**Sakura:** Ramen please!

**Vendor:** Sure! *makes Ramen and hands it over to Sakura*

**Sakura:** Thank you! *goes to her table and eats*

**Fangirl:** Sasuke-kun!

**Sasuke:** In mind: Not again

**Fangirl:** Want me to get Ramen for you?

**Sasuke:** Fine..here *hands money*

**Fangirl:** Be right back! *goes to the Ramen Shop* Ramen please!

**Vendor:** Sorry, but we've all ran out. I gave the last one to that beautiful pink-haired girl over there *points to Sakura*

**Fangirl:** Oh..okay *goes back to Sasuke* Sorry Sasuke-kun! They've ran out!

**Sasuke:** It's okay..

**Fangirl:** Here! *gives the money back*

**Sasuke:** Thanks *gets the money back*

**Sasuke sits beside Sakura and sighs..**

**Sakura:** Huh? Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?

**Sasuke:** They ran out of Ramen..

**Sakura:** Oh...! Here Sasuke-kun! Let's share! *gives Sasuke the Ramen she got*

**Sasuke:** A-Are you sure?

**Sakura:** :) Yeah! Dig in!

**Sasuke:** Thanks :)

**And they both eat the Ramen but suddenly..they didn't notice they were sharing on one noodle of the Ramen and ended up kissing**

**Sakura:** ! *let's go and blushes*

**Sasuke:** Uh..*blushes* Sorry!

**Sakura:** *still blushing* I-It's okay. We didn't know..

**Sasuke:** *still blushing* Uh..y-yeah...

* * *

*does a weird dance* HA! I GOT YOU TWO TO KISS! Oh, hey guys! I see you saw my weird dancing! Anyways, R & R please! And you may dance with me! Thank you! :)


	8. NHS Romance Chapter 8

Hey guys! Chapter 8 is here! ^_^ I don't own anything! :)

* * *

**Sasuke:** In mind: Okay, I need my mind to process current happenings..what?

**Sakura:** In mind: OMG! I just kissed an Uchiha! *RED* *Out of mind* So S-Sasuke-kun, are you o-okay? *still blushing*

**Sasuke:** *still blushing* Y-Yeah, y-you?

**Sakura:** *still blushing* Y-Yeah..

**Sasuke:** *phone rings* H-Hello?

**Naruto:** Sasuke-teme! Come to the beach! Me and the gang are having fun! Is Sakura-chan with you?

**Sasuke:** Y-Yes..

**Naruto:** Bring her with you! Besides, she is the part of the gang!

**Sasuke:** S-Sure, I'll be there with her. Bye.

**Naruto:** Bye! *phone call ends*

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun, who was that?

**Sasuke:** The dobe. He told us to come to the beach. The gang is hanging out there, he told me to take you with me. So let's pack up!

**Sakura:** Okay! :)

**Both of them pack their necessary things to bring and head to the beach :)**

**Naruto:** Hey guys! It's Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan! :)

**Gang:** Yeah! :)

**Sasuke:** Hey guys..

**Sakura:** What's up!

**Temari:** I guess us girls have to change clothes *winks at the girls of the Gang*

**Girls:** Yeah!

**The girls change into their swimming suits and suddenly..**

**Girls:** *they come out of the changing room* Hey Guys!

**The Guys (yep, except Sasuke ;) ):** *nosebleed*

**The Girls except Sakura:** Hey! You guys okay?..!

**Sasuke:** *Comes to Sakura and kisses her on the cheek*

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun!?

**Sasuke:** I have to admit..I know it's not my nature to..but..Sakura, you look hot yourself *smirk*

**Sakura:** ! *blush* In mind: AHH! SASUKE-KUN JUST KISSED ME! AND HE SAID I'M HOTT! *Turns red* *Out of mind* Th-Thanks..

**Sasuke:** Welcome.

**THE GANG (Except SasuSaku):** WHOA SASUKE! GOT YOUR SELF A GIRL MAN! :D

**Sasuke:** Oh shut up, I-

**But suddenly...**

**Sakura:** *Kisses Sasuke FOR REAL*

**Sasuke:** ?!

**THE GANG (Except SasuSaku):** OH-MY-GOSH O_O WOOHOO! SASUSAKU! SASUSAKU!

**Sasuke:** In mind: I must be dreaming...

**Sakura:** Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Uh..

**THE GANG (Except SasuSaku):** YIEEE! 3

**SasuSaku:** Shut up! *RED*

**Naruto and the Gang:** Sasuke and Sakura sitting on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! :)))))))))

**SasuSaku:** NOT FUNNY NARUTO!

* * *

:D Maybe I should join in too! Sasuke and Sakura sitting on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! :) Okay now, I should shut up because Sasuke might kill me. Anyway, R & R! :) Thanks so much! :)


	9. NHS Romance Chapter 9

Hey guys! It's Chapter 9! :) I don't own anything! :)

* * *

**They had fun in the beach and decided to go home...**

**To Sakura...**

**Sakura:** I sure had fun!

**But suddenly...**

**Bandit 1:** You're coming with us!

**Bandit 2:** Yeah! *both of them begins to run to her*

**Sakura:** Ahh!

**Then...**

**?:** *saves Sakura*

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun!?

**Sasuke:** You're not hurt are you?

**Sakura:** N-No..

**Sasuke:** I kinda overheard what you guys were talking about, and guess what? She's not coming with you! *begins to attack them and gets hit*

**Sakura:** Sasuke!

**Sasuke:** I'm fine *wipes the blood on his mouth*

**Suddenly...**

**Sasuke:** *transforms into cursemark mode*

**Sakura:** S-Sasuke-kun? Wha-What..? A-Are you okay?

**Sasuke:** ...I'm fine..In fact..I feel better than ever..! *begins to hit one of them then kills him*

**Sakura:** In mind: I-Is that really Sasuke-kun? No! Whoever that is..That's not Sasuke-kun! *Out of mind* *begins to cry and runs to Sasuke then hugs him* Don't do it...Please...Stop...Please...

**Sasuke:** *looks back at her* ... *transforms to his old self and falls down*

**Sakura:** Sasuke..-kun...

**Bandit:** We'll be back! *runs*

**Sasuke:** Hey! Come back here you bas-

**Sakura:** Sasuke! That's enough!

**Sasuke:** Sakura..

**Sakura:** I'm tired of seeing you getting hurt!

**Sasuke:** Sakura...*stands up* Until the day I die...I'll spill my heart for you...

**Sakura:** Sasuke...

**Sasuke:** Because...

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy...but I always wanted to try it! :) I'm sorry again...anyway, R &R! Thank you! :)


	10. NHS Romance Chapter 10

Hi! Chapter Ten's up! :) I don't own anything!

* * *

**Sasuke:** Because...I Love You With All My Heart...

**Sakura:** S-Sasuke..-kun...*stands up and hugs him* Me too...Sasuke...Me too...

**Sasuke:** Sakura...*hugs back* Are you okay now?

**Sakura:** Yeah..

**Sasuke:** Uh..S-Sakura..I was thinking...*blush*Do you wanna like..sleepover at my house? I-I mean it's okay if you don't-

**Sakura:** Sure! I'll pack my things and go with you!

**Sasuke:** O-Okay! Sure!

**They went to Sasuke's HUGE Mansion...(but they went to the smaller parts..so Sakura didn't really see how huge it was)**

**Sakura:** Wh-Where do I sleep? *blush*

**Sasuke:** Not in my parent's rooms...Not in my brother's...I-I guess you have to sleep in my room...*blush*

**Sakura:** Huh?! I can't sleep at yours! I-

**Sasuke:** I'll sleep in the couch tonight...don't worry

**Sakura:** Sasuke...O-Okay..

**Sasuke went to the couch and Sakura went to Sasuke's room...**

**Sakura:** Hm? *looks at Team 7's picture* Sasuke...I can't just sleep here! I don't care if I sleep on the floor! *lies down on the floor with her pillow and blanket then falls asleep*

**Sasuke:** *feels something* Hn? Uh..*goes to his room* Sa- ? Haa...Sakura...*puts Sakura on his bed then hugs her and sleeps with Sakura*

**In the morning...**

**Sakura:** Hmm...*wakes up* Sasuke?! In mind: But..isn't he supposed to be sleeping on the couch?

**Sasuke:** *looks at Sakura* So you finally woke up...

**Sakura:** Were you sleeping here the whole night?

**Sasuke:** No..I just felt something strange then went to my room then saw you on the floor then I put you here. Why did you sleep on the floor? Isn't it I told you that it's okay for you to sleep on my bed?

**Sakura:** ...mmm...*looks away*

**Sasuke:** *sighs and kisses Sakura* If you will be the one to sleep on my bed, then it's okay. Alright?

**Sakura:** Sasuke..I'm sorry! *hugs him*

**Sasuke:** Don't worry I'm not mad...*hugs back*

* * *

Aww..I love them sooo much! :) R & R please! Thank you! ^_^


	11. NHS Romance Chapter 11

Chapter 11! ^_^ I don't own anything! -

* * *

**Sakura:** Y-You're not mad?

**Sasuke:** Hm? Why would I be mad at you? *smile*

**Sakura:** *smiles back*

**Sasuke:** C'mon! We gotta eat breakfast! *takes Sakura's hand and goes downstairs*

**Sakura:** *suspicious face* Looks like you're in a hurry Sasuke-kun..

**Sasuke:** Eh..I'm kinda hyper

**Sakura:** :) Okay :)

**Sasuke:** Hehe.. :) I'll cook for you :)

**Sakura:** Yeah! Okay :)

**Sasuke finishes cooking...**

**Sakura:** Let's eat!

**Both of them finish their meals...and went outside...**

**Sakura:** Beautiful day, isn't it Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** Yeah...But...

**Sakura:** But what?

**Sasuke:** Not as beautiful as you :)

**Sakura:** *blush* Aww...Sasuke...thanks :)

**Sasuke:** Where do you think we should go?

**Sakura:** *whispers to Sasuke* How about your secret place? :)

**Sasuke:** Great idea...we'll go there then.

**They go to Sasuke's secret place :)**

**Sasuke:** *looks at the cherry blossom tree and begins to have flashbacks of him and Sakura*

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun? Is everything okay?

**Sasuke:** *smiles at Sakura* I'm fine.

**Sakura:** Okay, if you say so...

**Sasuke:** *grabs Sakura's hand and goes to the treehouse*

**Sakura:** Sasuke? What's the hurry?

**Sasuke:** I just wanna spend some more time with you...

**Sakura:** Hehe, *hugs Sasuke* Love you :)

**Sasuke:** Love you too...

* * *

Hehe..Sasuke's sweet ^_^ R & R please! Thank you! :)


	12. NHS Romance Chapter 12

Hi guys! I just want you to know, this chapter is based on a Naruto episode :) If you watched the episode, don't spoil please! :) I don't own anything!

* * *

**Sakura:** Sasuke, what now?

**Sasuke:** It's getting dark too...Wanna gaze up the stars or go home?

**Sakura:** Let's spend a little more time here.. :)

**Sasuke:** Alright, whatever you want Sakura :)

**They gaze up the stars then Sakura fell asleep...**

**Sasuke:** Ha...Sakura...

**Sasuke picks up Sakura and goes home...**

**Sasuke:** *puts Sakura on his bed and looks at her* Sakura...

**The next day... :)**

**Sakura:** *begins to wake up* Hmm...*sees Sasuke on a chair and his head on the bed sleeping*

**Sakura:** Sasuke...

**Sasuke:** *begins to wake up and sees Sakura awake* Had a nice sleep?

**Sakura:** Yeah! :)

**Sasuke:** *phone rings* Hello?

**Naruto: **Sasuke-teme! Granny Tsunade wants to see team 7! Hurry up! It could be another mission!

**Sasuke:** Dobe! Fine, we'll be there...

**Naruto:** What do you mean "_we'll_ be there" ?

**Sasuke:** Uh..nothing! Bye! *hangs up*

**Naruto:** Wait! *too late* Uh! Stupid Sasuke-teme!

**Sakura:** Is everything alright?

**Sasuke:** Lady Hokage wants to see us, let's go!

**Sakura:** Right!

**Sasuke and Sakura go to the Hokage Tower (Naruto and Kakashi are already there)**

**To Tsuande's Office...**

**Tsunade:** You have a mission!

**Naruto:** What kinda mission?

**Tsunade:** You will be a bodyguard for this one

**Naruto:** Who'll will we be guarding then?! Is it a Princess?!

**Tsunade:** Haha, don't be so excited. In fact, I'll bring him in right now. Bring in our visitor.

**Shizune:** Yes ma'am!

**The door opens and Team 7 sees an old man... -_-' Lol**

**Man:** *drunk* What the? Huh? A bunch of little snot nose kids? *drinks*

**Naruto:** Huh?

**Man:** Ah...Hey you, the little one, the one with the idiotic look on the face. You really expect me to believe you're a ninja?

**Naruto:** Hahaha! Who's the little one with the idiotic look in the face? Huh? Eh?

**Man:** I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder. I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world. And I expect you to bring me there safely even if it means giving up your life.

**They go to the gates and on with their mission...**

**Naruto:** YEAH! ALRIGHT!

**Sakura:** What are you getting so excited about Naruto?

**Naruto:** We're going on a mission again! That's why!

* * *

Naruto..hyper as always :) R & R please! Thanks! :)


	13. NHS Romance Chapter 13

Hi guys! The chapter will still be based on an episode of Naruto! Don't worry, it's gonna be over soon enough :) I don't own anything!

* * *

Then suddenly...some bandits come from a puddle of water and began to attack them

Kakashi: What?!

The two bandits put chains all around Kakashi

Sakura: Huh?!

Naruto: What?!

The two bandits strangle Kakashi and he fell into bits

Sakura: !?

Naruto: K-Kakashi-sensei! Uh!?

The two bandits go behind Naruto

Bandit 1: Now it's your turn.

Naruto: *turns around and the bandits quickly tried to attack him* ?!

Sasuke: *jumps up then brings out shuriken and kunai and tries to hit the bandits*

The two bandits were stuck because the weapons clinged them to a tree

Bandit 1: I can't get loose...!

Sasuke: *attacks them while he still can*

Bothe of the Bandits: *gets free and one of them tries to hit Naruto and the other targets Tazuna*

Sakura: I've gotta stop them..! Stay behind me!

The bandit tries to hit Sakura but Sasuke reacts quickly and goes in front of her

Bandit: *about to hit them*

But then...

?: *strangles both of the bandits*

Naruto: ?!

?: Hi.

Sakura: *breathes heavily and smiles* In mind: Kakashi-sensei! He's still alive!

Sasuke: *gives a "are you fudging me face"* ( look it up in 9GAG ) In mind: Hmph, show off..

Naruto: But he was-What?! Kakashi-sensei...used a replacement jutsu...

Kakashi: Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that. *walks to Sakura and Sasuke* Good job Sasuke, very smooth. And you too Sakura.

Naruto: In mind: I was useless! Didn't Sasuke become scared at all?! He's so calm...Not a scratch on 'em! And I was so late! He had to come and save me! ugh! Why can't I keep up with 'em!?

Sasuke: Hey,

Naruto: Yeah?

Sasuke: You're not hurt are you? Scaredy-cat.

Naruto: Grrrrrrrrrr! Sasuke!

Kakashi: Naruto!...I guess we should go back to the village because of Naurto's wound...

Naruto: Rrrrrrrrrr! *brings out a kunai* Rrr! Why am I so different?! Why am I always..Uh!

Sakura: Naruto! Stop it! What're you doing?!

Naruto: I worked so hard to get here! I kept on pushing myself 'till it hurt! Training alone for hours, and anything to get stronger..To reach my dream. I will never back down again, and let someone rescue me. I will never run away! I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound, I make this pledge. Believe it!

Kakashi: Naruto...that was pretty cool the way you put out the poison of of your wound but...if you put out too much blood...you'll DIE.

Naruto: *gloomy face* AHHHHHHH! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I'M TOO YOUNG!

Sakura: Naruto! Stop it!

Kakashi: Let me see your hand

Naruto: *let's Kakashi see*

Kakashi: In mind: The wound...it's starting to heal itself...Is this from the Nine-talied Fox?

Naruto: H-Hey! You got a pretty serious l-look on your face..A-Am I okay?

Kakashi: Yeah, you should be fine. *wraps bandage aroung Naruto's wound*

* * *

That was pretty awesome Naruto..but you almost got yourself into trouble again -_- Lol :) Anyway, R & R please! Thank you! :)


	14. NHS Romance Chapter 14

Hey guys! Chapter Fourteen's here! :) I don't own anything!

* * *

**Naruto: O-Okay...*still worried***

**Sasuke: Let's go already**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun's right, we should get going guys.**

**The others: Okay**

**While walking...**

**Sakura: *whispers* Hey Sasuke-kun,**

**Sasuke: *whispers back* Yeah?**

**Sakura I'm getting tired..I- !**

**Sasuke: *picks her up* There. Better?**

**Naruto: In mind: -_- Sasuke-teme**

**Sakura: S-Sasuke-kun..no need to do th-that...*blush***

**Sasuke: You said you were tired..so?**

**Kakashi: So you guys are tired huh?**

**Tazuna: I know a place where we can rest.**

**Naruto & Sakura: ?**

**A few minutes later...**

**Sakura: An Inn!**

**Sasuke: In mind: Nice. Sakura can rest now.**

**Naruto: YES! THANK GOD!**

**Kakashi: Now, the three of you I want you to-**

**Naruto and Sakura burst in of excitement of resting...XD**

**Sasuke: I don't blame any of them bursting in though...**

**Kakashi: You're right. Let's go in you guys.**

**The others went in...**

**Sakura: *goes in a room where she was assigned and lies down* Haa...so tired...**

**Sasuke: *comes in* I see you're okay now.**

**Sakura: Sasuke! *hug attacked Sasuke***

**Sasuke: Ah! *falls down and accidentally kisses Sakura* ! In mind: Oh shoot. But Man, this feels good...I wanna get more...**

**Sakura: Mmm! *lets go***

**Sasuke: *breathes heavily***

**Sakura: Sasuke! I-I'm so sorr-**

**Sasuke: *kisses Sakura* Why did you let go? I was having a great time. In mind: I'm such a flirt!**

**Sakura: Ahh...*blushes and looks away***

**Sasuke: *looks at her then the clock* Hey, we better go to sleep already. **

**Sakura: Okay**

**All of them sleep in their rooms...to Sasuke...**

**Sasuke: Mm...*keeps on turning right and left and wakes up* Ahh! *sits up***

**Sakura: Sasuke! *runs to Sasuke's room and hugs him* Are you okay? You got me worried**

**Sasuke: ...*breathing heavily* Sorry for getting you worried Sakura**

**Sakura: But why did you shout?**

**Sasuke: Nothing...**

**Sakura: Tell me... :(**

**Sasuke: I had a bad dream okay?**

**Sakura: What kinda bad dream?**

**Sasuke: ...**

* * *

**What kinda bad dream was it? R & R! Thanks! :)**


	15. NHS Romance Chapter 15

Chapter 14 is here! :) I don't own anything!

* * *

**Sasuke: You were gonna...**

**Sakura: I was gonna what?**

**Sasuke: ...Die...And I...couldn't move or do anything about it...**

**Sakura: It's okay Sasuke! I'm _still _****here****!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, but-**

**Sakura: *kisses Sasuke's cheek* ****If you want, I'll sleep **_**with you**_

**Inner Sasuke: WOOHOO! ISN'T THIS GREAT?! **

**Sasuke: I have an Inner?**

**Inner Sasuke: Yes, yes you do. And by the way, YOU KNOW YOU _LIKE _****WHAT ****SHE SAID :DDD**

**Sasuke: Just shut up already *out of mind* Okay**

**Sakura: Okay :)**

**They both went to sleep...ON THE ****_SAME_**** BED O.o...XD**

**The next morning...**

**Kakashi & Naruto: *goes to Sasuke's room***

**Naruto: Hey Sas- ! O.O Are my eyes lying to me? *rubs eyes***

**Kakashi: *wide eyes then turns back to normal* In mind: Young love...**

**Naruto: Hey Sasuke-teme! Get your big butt up!**

**Sasuke: SHUT. UP. YOU. LOSER. *death glare***

**Naruto: O.O I'M SORRY**

**Sasuke: Sakura...wake up please...**

**Sakura: Hm? What time is- NARUTO!? KAKASHI-SENSEI!?**

**Sasuke: Calm down, they were here just now**

**Naruto: *scared* Y-Yeah...O.o**

**Kakashi: Okay then, now let's eat breakfast and train. C'mon**

**Sakura: Okay, oh! I almost forgot, *kisses Sasuke's cheek* Good morning Sasuke-kun :)**

**Sasuke: *kisses her forehead* Good morning to you too :)**

**Naruto: How about me!?**

**Sasuke: Yeah, right. *goes out of the room with Sakura***

**Naruto: -.- In mind: Meanie! *goes out of the room***

* * *

Haha Sasuke's so mean :) But he's still a good friend :) R & R please! Thanks! :)


	16. NHS Romance Chapter 16

Hi! Chapter Sixteen's up! :) I don't own anything!

* * *

**They ate and trained and trained...**

**To the bridge where Tazuna was supposed to be escorted...**

**Naruto: Alright! We're here!**

**Kakashi: *looks around* In mind: Something's not right...**

**Sasuke: In mind: It's way too quiet here...**

**Naruto: ? Sasuke? Kakashi-sensei? What's-**

**?: *appears with another guy* We meet again, Kakashi**

**Kakashi: Zabuza!**

**Naruto: That guy again? I thought the other guy that appeared killed him!**

**Sasuke: ! Sakura! Look out! **

**Sakura: ?! *needles going towards her***

**Sasuke: *blocks it with Kunai* Rrr! What the hell is your problem hitting an innocent girl like that huh?!**

**Sakura: In mind: Sasuke...**

**Kakashi: In mind: Nice Save Sasuke!**

**Naruto: In mind: Good...Sakura's alright...**

**?: It's my purpose, that's all.**

**Naruto: What?**

**Sasuke: Hmm...In mind: These needles...are...no way...**

**Naruto: Why don't you tell us your name!**

**?: My name is Haku, my purpose is to follow Zabuza's orders, if you don't mind, I would like to kill you now**

**Naruto: Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen!**

**Sasuke: In mind: This guy...he looks strong...but...**

**Haku: Let's start! Ninja Art: Ice Crystal Mirrors!**

**Sasuke: ?!**

**Naruto: What?!**

**Naruto and Sasuke get surrounded by the jutsu...**

**Sasuke: In mind: What the hell is going on here!?**

**Naruto: What the-?!**

**Sakura: Sasuke! Naruto!**

**Kakashi: Sakura, it's ok, I believe in those two...**

**Sakura: In mind: Kakashi-sensei's right! I gotta have faith in them!**

**Then Kakashi and Zabuza began fighting...To Sasuke & Naruto...**

**Sasuke: *awakens Sharingan***

**Haku: In mind: That boy's eyes..they aren't ordinary...could this be...the Kekkei Genkai?**

**Sasuke: Come out! **

**Naruto: *begins attacking Haku with weapons* What?! Why aren't they working?!**

**Sasuke: Naruto, don't attack yet, remember we're surrounded by his jutsu.**

**Naruto: Right..!**

**Sasuke: Just follow my lead!**

**To Zabuza and Kakashi...**

**Kakashi: In mind: I have no choice...*awakens Sharingan***

**Zabuza: Same old trick uh? C'mon show me a new one..!**

**Kakashi: In mind: He dissappeared..! Okay, calm down...use your other senses...listen...**

* * *

Yep, there's alot of action huh? Hope you still like it though! :) R & R please! Thanks! :)


	17. NHS Romance Chapter 17

Hi guys! Chapter Seventeen's here! I don't own anything! :)

* * *

Kakashi: In mind: Where would he be...No..no...the bridgebuilder!

Zabuza: *about to get Sakura out of the way*

Kakashi: Sakura! *hits Zabuza just in time*

Sakura: !

To Sasuke and Naruto...

Sasuke: Naruto, we have to attack him outside too..that way, it will be faster...

Naruto: Right!

Sasuke: When I attack him, run as fast as you can outta here, I'll distract him.

Naruto: Okay!

Sasuke: 1...2...3...Go! *starts attacking Haku*

Naruto: *runs towards the outside*

Haku: *protects himself and tries to hit Naruto* In mind: Very clever...he distracted me while the other tried to make it outside...

Naruto: *goes for another exit*

Sasuke: *keeps on distracting him* C'mon! I'm your opponent!

Haku: I'm not stupid, boy. I knew your plan already..tell me, what is your full name?

Sasuke: Why would I tell you? The one who tried to kill my friend!

Haku: It seems like you care for that little girl...In mind: This boy...

Sasuke: Come!

To Kakashi and Zabuza...

Zabuza: Very smooth Kakashi...

Kakashi: I won't let you hurt them! And the other two...are strong enough to defeat that friend of yours!

Zabuza: You mean Haku? He is stronger then even the two of them! They're helpless.

Kakashi: Yeah right, the number 1 knucklehead ninja...Naruto Uzumaki which has the spirit of the nine-tailed fox!

Zabuza: !

Kakashi: And...the one who is the last among the Uchiha, the strongest clan in the village...Sasuke Uchiha!

Zabuza: That means...the boy has...

Kakashi: Exactly..the Kekkei Genkai!

Zabuza: Rrrr...Enough talk! Let's finish this!

Kakashi: You're right

Back to Naruto & Sasuke...

Naruto: In mind: Crap! Me and Sasuke can't make this work..!

Haku: In mind: Let's see how you protect him! *aims for Naruto*

Sasuke: Naruto!

...

Naruto: *wakes up* Uh..*looks up* Ah! Sasuke you got- huh? *widens eyes* S-Sasuke? Wha-what...What did you do that for?

Sasuke: I don't know...my body...just...moved all by itself...just to help...you...

Naruto: *stands up* I didn't ask for your help! *clenches fists*

Sasuke: Ahh...*begins to fall down*

Naruto: *catches him in time* Sasuke!

Sasuke: Naruto...don't...let your dream die, this is far as I can go...I guess I am really weak...I promised myself...I won't die till I kill him...,my brother...and Naruto...tell Sakura I love her...and take care of her for me...*his hand falls down*

Naruto: S-Sasuke!...You...you let his dream die...I'm...I'm gonna kill you! *stands up with red chakra circling around him and runs to Haku and hits him*

To Kakashi...

Kakashi: In mind: This chakra...could it be?

* * *

Whoa...okay..getting really excited now :) R & R! Thank you so much! :)


	18. NHS Romance Chapter 18 Part 1

Hey guys! It's Chapter 18 Part 1! :) Juliet doesn't own anything! :) -Team 7 (Eh..Sasuke smiles a little.. ;) -Juliet)

* * *

Naruto: Ahhhhh! *punches Haku a lot of times*

Haku: *breathing heavily*

Naruto: I'm not done yet!

To Kakashi...

Kakashi: In mind: This isn't good...

Zabuza: Hey Kakashi! Don't be paced out! We're not yet done!

Kakashi: ...*summons dogs all over Zabuza biting him* Since your trapped...I'll finally be able to finish you...

To Naruto...

Naruto: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Haku: In mind: I can't believe he was able to break my jutsu...un...believable...*out of mind* C'mon! I thought you were gonna kill me! For the sake of your own friend!

Naruto: *stares at Haku*

Haku: So? What are you waiting for?!

Naruto: ! I-I can't...because I don't wanna be a murderer like you!

Haku: ...*feels something* !...In mind: ! Zabuza!

To Kakashi...

Kakashi: *activates Lightning Blade and about to strike Zabuza*

?: *goes in front of Zabuza and gets hit by the Lightning Blade instead*

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it's a short one, but this is just part 1 so look forward to part 2! -Naruto

Naruto! Don't get so overwhelemed! *hits him* -Sakura

Owww! -Naruto

Hmph...remember, just look forward to it. Anyways, Juliet doesn't own anything..! And Part 2 will be up soon, so..we'll see you guys around..Sakura, c'mon let's go. Bye awesome peeps! -Sasuke

Okay! R & R! Bye guys! -Sakura

Hey wait for me! :( -Naruto

You heard them! :) Thank you for reading once again! :) -Juliet


	19. NHS Romance Chapter 18 Part 2

Hey! Chapter 18 Part 2 is here to keep you busy! :) Remember, Juliet doesn't own anything! :) -Naruto

* * *

Haku: *goes in front of Zabuza and gets hit by the Lightning Blade instead*

Zabuza: Good job Haku!

Kakashi: *wide-eyed*

Back to Naruto~~

Naruto: Huh? Where..did he go? *fog starts to clear* Kakashi-sensei? Blood? Ha-..ku...no way..what..what happened? *goes nearer to where they are* What..what happened?..

Kakashi: He..just...went like that...

Zabuza: We're not finished yet, Kakashi!

Kakashi: Sorry, but, won't you look behind you?

Zabuza: What..? *looks behind him and sees a mob (The villagers..and yes, they're on the good side :) )*

Naruto: Ha! You're out numbered now!

The mob does those thingys...yeah, you know.

Kakashi: *closes Haku's eyes*

Naruto: *sad* ! Sasuke!

To Sakura~~

Sakura: *looks for Sasuke* ! Sasuke...?...! *shakes him* Wake up! *cries for minutes*

Tazuna: *finds Sakura* ! Sakura! Are you- Oh no...

Sakura: He's gone!-

Sasuke: *wakes up little by little* -in mind- Am I dead?...Huh? Crying? Ugh..I feel...wet...-(LOL From Sakura's crying :) ) Sakura?

Sakura: *heads up* Sasuke! *hug-attacks him* (Once again, haha :) )

* * *

YAY! Saucy-chan's okay! (Lol, I got that from a movie about SasuSaku :) ) -Juliet

I said, don't call me Saucy-chan! -Sasuke

Aw, c'mon Sasuke, it's cute! -Sakura

Fine.. -Sasuke

You're only okay with it when Sakura-chan is! -Naruto

Be quiet! -Sasuke

Yeah, yeah -Naruto

Come here you! *runs after Naruto* -Sasuke

Aah! *gets chased by Sasuke* -Naruto

There they go again *sweatdrop* -Sakura

Yeah..anyways, thank you for reading! Next is Chapter 18 Part 3! :) -Juliet

R & R! Thank you! :) ^_^ -Sakura & Juliet


	20. NHS Romance Chapter 18 Part 3

Hi! Chapter 18 Part 3 is here! This is where they end their mission! :) I don't own anything! :) -Juliet

Yeah! And we can eat Ramen already! ^_^ -Naruto

Same old Naruto... -Sakura

U-huh -Juliet

Okay! On to Chapter 18 Part 3! :) -Team 7

* * *

Sasuke: Ow..ow..S-Sakura..it-it hurts...

Sakura: Sorry!

Sasuke *tries to get up* It's okay..

Sakura: You alright?

Sasuke: Yeah...wait a minute..where's Naruto? And what happened to the guy with the mask?

Sakura: I-I don't know...

Naruto: Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Naruto! Sasuke's alright!

Naruto: Really?! Awesome! :)

Sasuke: *waves at Naruto*

Naruto: Hey Sasuke! *waves back*

Kakashi: Well...mission accomplished.

Naruto: Yeah!

They say their goodbyes and start heading back to the village...

Naruto: Hey Sasuke...

Sasuke: Hn?

Naruto: *whispers* Do you like anyone else besides Sakura?

Sasuke: *hits him and whispers* I won't tell!

Sakura: Whatcha guys talkin' about?

Sasuke & Naruto: Nothing!

Sakura: Okay...

Kakashi: You guys wanna swim..or what? Take a day off?

Naruto: Ramen!

Sasuke: I'll just rest...

Sakura: Me too...

Kakashi: Alright then...

They get back to the village...

Naruto: Home sweet home!

Sakura: Yeah...

Naruto: Well, bye guys! Gonna ask Hinata if she wants to come with me! Bye!

Sakura: Bye!

Sasuke and Kakashi: *waves goodbye*

Kakashi: Well, I'll go home and rest too. Bye you two love-birds!

SasuSaku: WE'RE NOT LOVE-BIRDS! *looks at each other and looks away* Umm...

It starts to snow...

Sakura: Snow? Awesome! Hey Sasuke-kun! Wanna play?

Sasuke: Hm? Play what?

Sakura: Maybe snow ball fight or something...c'mon!

Sasuke: We have to change first! *shiver*

* * *

Yup! Sasuke's right :) -Juliet

I guess I was a little too excited..hihi.. ^_^ -Sakura

Mhm -Sasuke

Sasuke and Saku-... O_O -Naruto

*covers Naruto's mouth and gives him a death glare* -Sasuke

*shuts up* -Naruto

Better *removes his hand from his mouth* -Sasuke

Well, Chapter 19 is next! ^_^ -Sakura

R & R! Thanks! :) -Team 7


	21. NHS Romance Chapter 19

Hehe..this one's funny! :) I don't own anything! Moving on to the story.. :) -Juliet

* * *

Sakura: Mmm...fine..

They go change to warmer clothes...

Sasuke: Sakura! You ready?

Sakura: Just a sec! *comes out of her house* Hihi! I forgot my scarf...

Sasuke: It's okay. C'mon!

Sakura: Yeah!

They went to the park..~

Sakura: Hey Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Wha- *gets hit by a snowball and wipes it off* Alright! You're REALLY gonna get it! *makes a snowball and aims for Sakura*

Sakura: Ahh! *gets hit on the head* You asked for it! *wipes the snow and makes another snowball*

Sasuke: *runs for his life*

Sakura: GET BACK HERE!

Sasuke: *hides on a branch of a tree*

Sakura: *goes under the tree he's hiding in* Where did he go?

Sasuke: *has a BIG snowball and aims for Sakura and...hits her*

Sakura: HUH?! Sasuke! So mean!

Sasuke: Hehe..payback ;P

Sakura: Eat..this! *hits Sasuke with a snowball* :P *runs away*

Sasuke: Rrrr! Sakura!

To Naruto~~

Naruto: Brr..! It's so cold! EVEN THOUGH I'M WEARING WARMER CLOTHES! Uhh..! Anyways, gotta find Hinata...Hinata! Hinata!

Hinata: *hears someone call her name* Huh? N-Naruto-kun?!

Naruto: Hey! Umm..I was wondering if...you would wanna go eat Ramen with me at my house? Sasuke and Sakura are tired from the last mission so...

Hinata: R-Really? O-Okay..!

Naruto: Great! Let's go!

They got to Naruto's house..

Naruto: -in mind- Shoot! I forgot to fix the house! _ NOOOO! I bet Hinata's thinking I'm slacking!- Um..sorry...the house is messy..

Hinata: Huh? No, it's okay ^_^ I'll help you clean :) It might be fun ^_^

Naruto: Really? Cool! Thanks :)

Hinata: Let's start here...

They go clean the house...

Naruto: Finally! We're done!

Hinata: Yeah.. *gives a shy smile*

Naruto: Time to eat Ramen! :)

Hinata: Let's go! :)

They go eat some Ramen...

Naruto: *slurp* Ahh...SO GOOD...

Hinata: Yeah..thank you *shy smile*

Naruto: You're welcome!

Hinata: Oh, I th-think I need to go...I need to help Neji-nii-san with something..

Naruto: Oh okay! Let me get the door for you!

Hinata: Th-Thank you... *shy smile*

Naruto: ^_^ Anytime! Oh and Hinata..

Hinata: Yes?

Naruto: Umm...I..um..I really like you and...it's okay if you don't-

Hinata: Really? Me too. o^_^o

Naruto: Awesome! Will you be my gf?

Hinata: Sure! *hug-attacks Naruto*

Naruto: Okay! Bye Hina-chan!

Hinata: Bye Naruto-kun!

Back to Sakura and Sasuke~~

Sakura: Hahahaha! So..what else should we do?

Sasuke: Not sure...

Sakura: Ah! Let's make a snowman that looks like you!

Sasuke: And how?

Sakura: You..never made one before?

Sasuke: Nope

Sakura: Well, I bet you're gonna like it

Sasuke: Really...

Sakura: C'mon! Let's make it in front of my house!

They go to Sakura's house..~~

Sakura: First, make a snowball *takes a snowball*..then, roll it on the ground *rolls it on the ground*, the snow will stick to it and it will get bigger and bigger! :) *And...gets bigger*

Sasuke: Oh okay...

Sakura: Make one! But, smaller than this one. I'll get some accessories inside my house. You stay here.

Sasuke: Kay.

A few minutes later..~~

Sakura: Got all of it!

Sasuke: Alright, I'm done making it

Sakura: Cool! Now, we just need to do the final touches...

Sasuke: Okay.

Sakura: *gets three of the buttons she got and forms a smiley face on the snowman*

Sasuke: Sakura, I'm gonna look like I'm bald

Sakura: Pfft..Hahaha! You're right!

Sasuke: It's not funny..!

Sakura: Go spike some hair if you don't wanna be bald!

Sasuke: Hmph..*spikes some hair on the snowman*

Sakura: *puts all the buttons on their rightful place and gets a carrot as a nose*

Sasuke: Hey! My nose ISN'T THAT BIG! *cuts some inches with a kunai* There!

Sakura: Hahaha! *gets some sticks then sticks it in the snowman as arms*

Sasuke: Hmm...something doesn't seem right..

Sakura: Huh?

Sasuke: Ah! I got it! *makes the buttons on the snowman's mouth like a stright line instead of a smiley face* There!

Sakura: Hehe..! So true..

Sasuke: *gets a stick and writes something in front of the snowman*

Sakura: Whatcha doin?

Sasuke: This *Writes: _Snowman Sasuke_*

Sakura: Hihi! *falls on the snow and makes a snow angel* Wee!

Sasuke: Huh? What are you doing?

Sakura: Making a snow angel! *gets up and points at it* See!

Sasuke: Oh..cool

Sakura: Go try!

Sasuke: Okay..*falls on the snow and makes a snow angel*

Sakura: Haha! You have some snow on your hair!

Sasuke: *wipes it off*

Sakura: Wanna get some hot drink?

Sasuke: Sure

* * *

I wanna make one too! It's almost Christmas..but, I live in a tropical country..so...I can't :( But I can imagine! Hehe..lol :) -Juliet

R & R! Thank you for reading! :) -Team 7


	22. NHS Romance Chapter 20

Hey guys! Chapter Twenty's up! Juliet doesn't own anything! On to the chapter! :) -Team 7

* * *

Sasuke: Sakura, I. Am. So. Freaking. Bored.

Sakura: What do you want me to do?

Sasuke: How about this..? *does something on his phone*

Sakura: Whatcha doin?

Sasuke: Texting the "Gang" (A.K.A. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Ino, Neji, Tenten)

Sakura: Ahh..what about?

Sasuke: *stops texting and looks at her* Can we invite them over?

Sakura: Sure!

Sasuke: Thanks *continues to text*

10 minutes later...~~

Ino: *bursts the door open* WASSUP PEEPS?!

Sakura: Ah! Ino! *falls of he couch* Oww..

Sasuke: You okay?

Naruto & Sai: Aww..pretty-boy cares..

Sasuke: Shut up

Sakura: *responds to Sasuke's question* Yeah..*goes back on the couch*

Ino: Oops...sorry about that...

Sakura: It's okay

Naruto: What're we gonna do..Sasuke-teme?

Sasuke: *smirk* Truth or Dare? Or...Seven Minutes In Heaven?

Naruto: Who votes for Seven Minutes In Heaven?!

Gang: *raises their hands*

Naruto: Seven Minutes In Heaven it is!

Sasuke: This is gonna be soo interesting *smirk*

* * *

Sasuke..you sound...naughty -Juliet

Yeah man! -Naruto

_Maybe_ I _**WILL**_ be naughty -Sasuke

It doesn't sound like you...sounds like... -Sakura

Who? -Sasuke & Naruto

Naruto -Sakura & Juliet

Heh, I was expecting that -Sasuke

Hey! -Naruto

R & R! Thank you for reading! -Sakura & Juliet


	23. NHS Romance Chapter 21 Part 1

Hey guys! Let's see _how_ they _play_ **Seven Minutes In Heaven**.. ;) I don't own anything! Leggo to the chapter! :) -Juliet

* * *

Naruto: Alright! Someone get a-

Sakura: Bottle? Then here it is *gives him the bottle*

Naruto: Cool! Now everyone, sit on the floor

~*Everyone sits on the floor..*~

Naruto: MEH FIRST! *spins the bottle* And...*bottle points to Hinata* *looks at Hinata* O/O

Neji: Will you be alright Lady Hinata?

Hinata: Y-Yes...*goes in a closet with Naruto*

~*In the closet..*~

Naruto: So..Hinata-chan...

Hinata: Still, l-let's just kiss o-okay?

Naruto: S-Sure..Let's go with that...

Hinata: A-Alright..

They both kiss...(ME: Naruhina! :) )

~*And 7 minutes passed...*~

Gang: You guys can come out now!

NaruHina: Okay! *comes out*

Naruto: Who wants to go next?

~*Awkward silence...*~

Tenten: An angel passed by!

Ino: Haha!

Temari: Why don't you go Sa-su-ke?

Sasuke: Why?

Temari: You know you want to..*smirk*

Sasuke: Alright! Fine! *spins the bottle* *mumbles* C'mon already! *lands on Sakura* *RED*

Gang: *stares at the bottle*

. . . . .

SasuSaku: WHAT?!

Naruto: You saw what happened, go in you love-birds!

Sasuke: Shut up dobe

Naruto: Don't waste time now! *pushes SasuSaku in the closet*

* * *

Woo! SASUSAKU! -Naruto & Juliet

Sh-Shut up! -SasuSaku

Alright, alright..Sasuke? Sakura? Please do the honors ;) -Juliet

R & R! Thank you! :) And don't forget to ship us! (ME: LOL) :) -SasuSaku


	24. NHS Romance Chapter 21 Part 2

Hi guys! Chapter 21 Part 2 is here! :) I don't own anything! -Juliet

Oh yeah, when I put this: -...- It means they're thinking

Example= Sasuke: -Dobe- (Hehe..it's something he says a lot ;) So there you have it :) )

On to the story! -

* * *

~*In the closet..*~

Sasuke: Stupid dobe (ME: Mhm..there it is... ;) )

Sakura: Heh, no kidding...

Sasuke: So...-Dammit! This is so awkward...- (ME: Yup! It's that one :) )

Sakura: So...

Sasuke: Sakura, do you still like me?

Sakura: Yeah..why?

Sasuke: Okay. Nothing, just wanted to know

Sakura: Since when were you interested? *smirk*

Sasuke: Since when I first saw you

Sakura: Really...

Sasuke: Sakura! I'm dead serious! Want proof?

Sakura: You know, Sasuke- *RED AND WIDE-EYED*

Sasuke: *kisses Sakura suddenly* I told you.

Sakura: *STLL RED AND WIDE-EYED* (Me: LOL) You-You didn't have to do that so suddenly!

Sasuke *smile* U-huh...you liked it.

Sakura: *head down, blushing*

Sasuke: Pfft...hahahahaha!

Sakura: Hey!

Sasuke: ^_^ It's so entertaining to see you like this

Sakura: So mean...

Sasuke: Kidding, kidding!

Sakura: Heh, whatev

Naruto: *from outside* You guys can come out now!

SasuSaku: *comes out and pushes Naruto at the same time*

Naruto: What was that for?!

Sasuke: For pushing us

Sakura: *continues the sentence* in the freaking closet

Naruto: But it was your turn!

Sakura: But you didn't have to do it so suddenly!

Naruto: So..are you guys together now? *goofy smile*

SasuSaku: *RED AND WIDE-EYED* NARUTO!

Naruto: HAHAHA! But seriously, are you?

SasuSaku: Maybe..? *looks at each other, looks away, and blushes*

Naruto: Ah..young love

SasuSaku: Shut up...!

Sakura: You sound like Kakashi-sensei!

Naruto: Yeah, yeah..okay, who's turn is it?

SasuSaku: Ours...

Naruto: You said it's "Ours" so..both of you spin the bottle together *goofy smile*

SasuSaku: Fine...-

Ino: Hey guys! I got a text message from my dad. He said I gotta go home already.

Tenten: Me too! I gotta go train!

Neji: Yeah, Lady Hinata, let's go

Hinata: Okay..bye Naru-kun!

Naruto: Aww...okay, bye Hina-chan! :) I guess I'll go too..bye love-birds! *waves and gets out of the house*

Sasuke: Dobe...

Sakura: Yeah..

Sasuke: *sad voice* I-I guess I gotta g-go h-home now...

Sakura: Sasuke? Is something wrong? Do you want me to walk you there?

Sasuke: N-No..it's okay...

Sakura: What's wrong Sasuke..?

Sasuke: *sad voice* I'm..I'm alone in the house

Sakura: *frowns* ...! Hey!

Sasuke: *turns his head to Sakura*

Sakura: You can sleepover! :)

Sasuke: But...

Sakura: It'll be fun! C'mon! Please...

Sasuke: *thinks for a sec* Fine...

Sakura: Yay! *hugs Sasuke*

* * *

Sleepover! :) -Juliet

^_^ -Sakura

R & R! -Naruto

Thanks! :) -Juliet, SasuSaku, Naruto


	25. NHS Romance Chapter 21 Part 3

Hi guys! It's Chapter 21 Part 3! Juliet doesn't own anything! Enjoy! :) -Team 7

* * *

Sasuke: Sakura, it might be troublesome

Sakura: Now, you're just thinking like Shikamaru. It will be okay, I promise

Sasuke: Fine...

Sakura: C'mon! Let's pack your things ;)

Sasuke: Alright...

~*They go to Sasuke's HUGE Mansion...*~

Sakura: It's..It's so...

Sasuke: Stunned Sakura?

Sakura: HUGE! YEAH SASUKE! YOU CAN ACTUALLY HAVE A PARTAY HERE! But..I didn't see your house like this before...

Sasuke: I'm not really that kinda person who throws parties. Oh yeah, we went to the smaller parts...so..yeah

Sakura: Oh..okay. Can we do the party at least next month or something?

Sasuke: Mm...fine

Sakura: Yay! ^_^

Sasuke: C'mon, we gotta pack my things

Sakura: Right!

Sasuke: *opens the door* Here we-

Sakura: Yeah! C'mon! C'mon! Where's your room?..! I mean, the _**real**_ one..!

Sasuke: Upstairs...with the-

Sakura: *grabs Sasuke's hand and runs upstairs*

Sasuke: S-Sakura..! Slow down..!

Sakura: Sorry Sasuke! Can't help it! :)

Sasuke: Yeah..I guess

Sakura: Which room?

Sasuke: The one with the biggest door

Sakura: *opens the biggest door* Whoa...this is so cool...YOU HAVE EVERYTHING SASUKE! YOU EVEN HAVE A FLAT SCREEN TV! A LAPTOP! AN iPHONE! A TELEPHONE! A KING-SIZED BED! EVERYTHING!

Sasuke: I'm totally missing something Sakura

Sakura: Huh? What is it?

Sasuke: Not an _it_ Sakura. Someone special

Sakura: Someone..special...?

Sasuke: I've lost my family...and I don't really care about my brother anymore..'cause he was the one who killed my clan...

Sakura: Sasuke...you didn't have to bring that up... :(

Sasuke: *sigh* It's alright, don't be sad. I have you and the Gang. C'mon, let's pack my things

Sakura: Okay

Sasuke: -Wait a minute..where's the suffix after my name...?-

Sakura: You okay Sasuke?

Sasuke: Why..why isn't there a suffix after my name?

Sakura: Um..I don't know...?

Sasuke: Sakura! You're supposed to call me-

Sakura: Sasuke-san? Sasuke-sama? Sasuke-chan? Saucy-chan?

Sasuke: NO! Especially Saucy-chan! You're supposed to call me "Sasuke-kun"!

Sakura: Since when did you care?

Sasuke: I'm..I'm not used to hearing you say "Sasuke" instead of "Sasuke-kun"...but...you just call me Sasuke sometimes..but that's okay

Sakura: Fine "Sa-su-ke-kun" :P

Sasuke: Heh...*opens his closet*

Sakura: It's like everything here is huge..*sees his clothes* Fancy...

Sasuke: Hehe..very funny

Sakura: You should go to a ball or something

Sasuke: With you

Sakura: *RED AND WIDE-EYED* SASUKE!

Sasuke: Hahaha! Just joking. But seriously, if I were to go to one, I'd definitely pick you to go with me

Sakura: Aww...thanks

Sasuke: Welcome :)

Sakura: Leggo pack your things ^_^

Sasuke: Yeah

Sakura: *brings out a paper*

Sasuke: What's that?

Sakura: The things you need to bring with you

Sasuke: How long am I gonna stay anyways?

Sakura: As long as you like

Sasuke: Really?

Sakura: Of course!

Sasuke: Thanks

Sakura: Welcome! ^_^

Sasuke: May I see the paper?

Sakura: S-Sure..*blushes and hands over the paper*

Sasuke: -Why she blushing?- *looks at the paper*

Things written on the paper~

_Things Sasuke needs to pack up:_

_1. Shirts_  
_2. Shorts/Pants_  
_3. Shoes_  
_4. Things for school (bag, books, etc.)_  
_5. Toothbrush_  
_6._ Toiletries  
7. _**UNDERWEAR**_  
*End*

. . . . . *RED AND WIDE-EYED* . . . . .

Sasuke: SAKURA!

Sakura: Hihi...

Sasuke: U-Underwear...

Sakura: You don't wanna wear underwear? Haha!

Sasuke: I'd rather wear boxers

Sakura: Hihi..sowwy Sasuke-kun~ :3

Sasuke: It's fine

Sakura: C'mon. We gotta start already

Sasuke: Okay

~*They go pack Sasuke's things in a big bag...*~

Sasuke: Done

Sakura: Shirt?

Sasuke: Check

Sakura: Shorts/Pants?

Sasuke: Check

Sakura: Shoes?

Sasuke: Check

Sakura: Toothbrush?

Sasuke: Check

Sakura: Tioletries?

Sasuke: Check

Sakura: Things for school? Bag? Books? Etc.?

Sasuke: Check

Sakura: And last but not least,-

Sasuke: Underwear? Check *laughs*

Sakura: *laughs* XD

Sasuke: Alright, alright. Leggo back to your house :)

Sakura: Okay ^_^

* * *

*laughs hard* UNDERWEAR! Hahaha! xD -Juliet

Well, everyone needs an underwear -Sakura

Very true... -Juliet, Sasuke, Naruto

Alright! Naruto? -Juliet

R & R! -Naruto

And Sasuke? Sakura? ;) -Juliet

Thank you! *bow* :) -SasuSaku


	26. NHS Romance Chapter 22

Hey guys! In this one, we think you'll be extra happy! Juliet doesn't own anything! Enjoy! :) -Team 7

* * *

~*They go back to Sakura's house*~

Sasu: Where can I put my stuff?

Saku: Mm..*looks for a place where he can put his stuff* Ah! There *points to a blue closet*

Sasu: Thanks *sets out his stuff in a blink of an eye*

Saku: *rubs her eyes* H-How'd you..d-do that?

Sasu: Expected from an Uchiha, Sakuwa-chan~

Saku: Yeah, yeah

Sasu: So..what do you wanna do now?

Saku: *sighs* Im tired...

Sasu: **PLEASE DO NOT FORGET YOU DID NOT TELL ME WHERE I COULD SLEEP YET**

Saku: Oh yeah...*sleepy tone* Just sleep beside me...but don't get too close...*lays down on her bed*

Sasu: *sigh* Sakura...*lays down beside her*

~*Next Morning*~

Saku: *feels something hugging her and turns around* S-SASUKE-KUN?!

Sasu: What? Who? Where? *falls down the bed* Ow!

Saku: Why were you in my bed?!

Sasu: You told me to sleep beside you!

Saku: I did...?

Sasu: *sigh* I knew this would happen...

Saku: W-Why..were you hugging me?

Sasu: *seductive voice* Because you're my pillow

Saku: I'M NOT YOUR PILLOW!

Sasu: Yes

Saku: No

Sasu: Mine

Saku: *blush*

Sasu: See! You're blushing!

Saku: I'm not!

Sasu: Please admit that you love me

Saku: No

Sasu: Why?

Saku: I don't want to

Sasu: *sigh* Fine

Saku: *lays down on the bed again*

Sasu: C'mon. I'll make break- *phone rings* *picks it up* What do you want dobe

Naru: I got tickets to go to New York :D

Sasu: *kind of suprised* How..?

Naru: I won the raffle ^_^

Sasu: How many tickets?

Naru: Just enough for the Gang ;)

Sasu: Okay, good. When **AND** Where will we meet up for it?

Naru: Now. Eat breakfast, pack your things, tweet about it, and leggo. Park. We'll go to the airport together. Bring your AWESOME FREAKIN' CAR DUDE

Sasu: Okay, sure. How long are we gonna stay?

Naru: One week

Sasu: Sure. Thanks though. Bye

Naru: Anytime. Bye!

Sasu: *ends call* Let's eat breakfast, pack our things, we're going to New York

Saku: WHAT?! HOW?!

Sasu: Dobe won the raffle. C'mon, let's go

Saku: Okee :3

~*Sasuke cooks breakfast, (as always, it's damn delicious) packed their things, and headed for the meeting place (Park) with Sasuke's AWESOME FREAKIN' CAR XD LOL*~

~*At the Park*~

Sasu: Guys!

Gang: SASUSAKU!

SasuSaku: Shuttup! *RED*

Naru: C'mon guys! Leggo to the airport :)

Gang: Hell yeah!

~*They headed for the airport*~

Naru: That was fast, for a car

Sasu: What do you expect from mine? Wait, I'M SO STUPID! WHY'D I LISTEN TO YOU!? HOW AM I GONNA GET MY CAR BACK TO MY HOUSE?!

Naru: Chillax. A cruise will bring your car. They're gonna follow the plane. Don't worry dude. I got it all set up

Sasu: What a surprise

Naru: Uhuh. Leggo!

~*They get in the plane...(It's private! XD )*~

Sasu: *gets out his iPhone and goes on Twitter* Going to New York with the Best Gang evah :) *tweets*

Saku: *gets out her iPhone and goes on Twitter* NEW YORK HERE WE COME! #excited *tweets*

Naru: *gets out his iPhone and goes on Twitter* NEW YORK BEBEH! #hyper *tweets*

Saku: How many followers do you have Sasuke-kun?

Sasu: 30,000+ Why?

Saku: O_O That's a lot. Can I see?

Sasu: Yeah..*shows her his followers*

Saku: OH MY GOSH. IT'S LIKE, ALL ARE GIRLS!

Sasu: ALMOST. Most of them are from our school. You? How many?

Saku: Same, actually *shows him her followers* See?

Sasu: *kinda mad* MOST OF THEM ARE BOYS!

Naru,Neji,Shika: You look mad. As in, angry, well, not crazy

Sasu: I'm...I'm not mad

Naru: YES! RIGHT, GUYS?..!

All except for SasuSaku: YEAH!

Saku: Uh..

Sasu: Hmph..

Naru: Mr. Grumpy Pants

Sasu: Shuttup

* * *

Mhm...you're so jealous here Sasuke..*smirk* And you guys have Twittah! XD -Juliet

Yeah! XD -Naruto

Yeah, yeah.. -Sasuke

*giggles* -Sakura

R & R! Thanks so much! :) -Juliet & Team 7


	27. NHS Romance Chapter 23

Hi guys! Here, you'll see how many they follow ^_^ Lol. I don't own anything! :) -Juliet

* * *

Naru: Oi, how many do you follow teme?

Sasu: 700+ Why?

Naru: Since we're both varsity in BB, I have 30,000+ followers too. I follow A LOT! Like, 1,000+ What about you Sakura-chan?

Saku: 30,000+ followers, 700+ following too...

Sasu: Whoa..can I see?

Saku: Sure *shows him her profile*

Sasu: Wow...I never knew that..we could be this similar...

Saku: ^_^

Naru: *makes a tweet* LastUchiha PrincessBlossom Love-Birds *tweets*

Sasu: *reply to Naruto* RamenLover Loser *tweets*

Saku: *reply to Naruto* RamenLover NARUTO! *tweets*

Naru: *reply to SasuSaku* LastUchiha PrincessBlossom You should make an account where your username name is SasuSaku! :P *tweets*

Sasu: *reply to Naruto* RamenLover Why, I outta...!

Saku: *reply to Sasuke & Naruto* LastUchiha RamenLover Guys, stop

Sasu: *reply to Sakura* PrincessBlossom Fine.. *tweets*

Naru: *reply to Sakura* PrincessBlossom Fine... *tweets*

Saku: Hey guys, why didn't you just argue well, here. Not in..Twitter?

Naru: I wanted to gain more tweets

Sasu: I dunno. He started it

Saku: *sigh* Hey, Sasuke-kun

Sasu: Hn?

Saku: How many tweets do you have?

Sasu: 8,000+ You?

Saku: 7,999! Haha! That's so weird!

Sasu: Wow...

Saku: How about you Naruto?

Naru: 6,998.. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! No fair!

Sasu: Hmph *smirk*

Saku: Haha! Imma tweet that! *makes a tweet* RamenLover 6,998!

Naru: *reply to Sakura* PrincessBlossom 6,999!

Sasu: *sighs and tweets* PrincessBlossom now has 8,000 tweets -_-

Saku: *reply to Sasuke* LastUchiha No, 8,001! XD

Sasu: *reply to Sakura* PrincessBlossom Mhm..

Ino: You guys sure tweet a lot -_-

Shika: Yeah

Temari: You guys really love Twitter, don't you?

Naru: YEAH!

Saku: I'm getting tired..how long is this ride?

Sasu: Dunno...but it'll sure be a long one

Saku: *makes a tweet* Sleepy! *tweets*

Sasu: *reply to Sakura* PrincessBlossom sleep first, I'll watch over you. There's a room you sleep. I'll carry you there *tweets*

Naru: *reply to SasuSaku* LastUchiha PrincessBlossom Ayieeeeeeeee!

Sasu: *reply to Naruto* RamenLover Shut the f up *tweets*

Naru: *reply to Sasuke* LastUchiha Fine fine...

Sasu: *brings Sakura to a bedroom (Yes, in the plane. That's right, A ROOM IN THE PLANE! XD ) and lays her down on the bed*

Saku: *sleepy tone* Sasuke..stay here...

Sasu: Sakura..not gonna happen again...

Saku: Please...

Sasu: *sigh* Fine *lays down beside Sakura*

~*Sakura soon falls asleep on Sasuke...3 hours later..*~

SasuSaku: Zzzzz...

Ino: *opens the door of the bedroom where SasuSaku is sleeping* *whispers* Let's take a pic of them and tweet it!

Naru: *whispers* Yeah! Hihi!

Ten: *whispers* You sure?

Shika: *whispers* The flight is getting interesting...

Neji: *whispers* I'm in

~*They take a pic of SasuSaku sleeping...*~

Ino: *tweets it* SasuSaku forevah! :3

Others: *faves and retweets the pic*

Ino: *whispers* Let's get outta here before they wake up!

~*They get out of the room quietly and goes to their seats*~

Naru: *laughs* When they see this pic..! It's gonna be priceless!

Others: Yeah!

~*They keep on laughing..until...*~

Sasu: The heck guys..! Sakura and I are trying to sleep here!

Naru: O_O Oh, hey S-Sasuke...sorry about that

Sasu: *sigh* I'm going back, so be quiet *leaves to the bedroom*

Others: Phew..!

* * *

You guys almost got caught! -Juliet

Yeah! If Sasuke caught us at that moment...*gulp* -Naruto

Whatcha guys talkin about? -Sasuke

*pretending absolutely _nothing_ happened* Nothing -Juliet & Naruto

Uh..okay -Sasuke

Okay then, R & R! -Juliet

Thanks for reading! :) -Team 7


	28. NHS Romance Chapter 24

What's up? -Sasuke

Chapter Twenty-Four's here! :D -Naruto

Alright! Juliet doesn't own anything! :) -Sakura

Enjoy! -Team 7

* * *

~*Next Day...*~

Naru: Rise and Shine Love-Birds!

SasuSaku: Ugh..

Others: We there yet?

Naru: 5 minutes! ^_^

Sasu: K...Imma tweet *makes a tweet* Morning :) *sees the pic that Ino posted*

LittleBlondie (Ino): SasuSaku forevah! :3

Sasu: O_O INO!

Ino: Y-Yes?

Sasu: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! *shows her the pic*

Ino: Uh...hehe ^_^'

Sasu: Sakura! Look! *shows her the pic*

Saku: GUYSSSSS!

Naru: It was Ino's idea!

Ino: They agreed too!

Saku: -_- Whatever

Sasu: Huh? *sees a lot of faves for the pic* Whoa..a lot of people faved it..not just the Gang...

Saku: Really? *checks Twitter on her iPhone* You're right..and a lot of retweets too

Sasu: Hm..*reply to Ino* LittleBlondie ...Thanks

Ino: *reply to Sasuke* LastUchiha Hehe! You like it! ^_^

Sasu: *reply to Ino* LittleBlondie Yeah, yeah

Saku: It does look cute...

Ino: Mhm!

Naru: We're here!

Others: *gets out of the plane* Whoa...

Naru: C'mon guys! Let's get our things!

Others: Yeah!

* * *

~*They get their things and get out of the plane...*~

Naru: Hey teme, there's your car *points to his car beside a building*

Sasu: Thank God..okay guys, hop on and find a place to-

Naru: You don't need to find a place anymore. We'll be staying at a hotel with a beach and a swimming pool. C'mon!

Sasu: You really got it all planned...

* * *

~*They get into Sasuke's car and goes to the assigned hotel..*~

Sasu: Got the keys guys. C'mon! Room 500! Leggo!

Others: Yeah!

* * *

~*They reach Room 500*~

Sasu: *opens the door* You've got to be f ing kidding me

Others: Wha- WHOA!

Saku: It's perfect! It's HUGE! C'mon guys! Let's flood the room XD

Others: Yeah!

Sasu: *smiles secretly* -What Paradise...-

Saku: Hey Sasuke-kun! C'mon!

Sasu: Yeah, okay *closes the door and goes with Sakura around the room*

Saku: *makes a tweet* At the hotel with the Best Gang ever! ^_^

Sasu: -I Love My Life-

Naru: Hey Sasuke! Sakura! Take a pic together will ya?!

Saku: Alright, alright ^_^

Sasu: Okay

Naru: *looks at Sasuke and winks*

Sasu: *winks back*

~*They take the pic and Naruto posts it on Twitter*~

Naru: RamenLover Sasuke's flirting ;) Ne, Sasuke? Go on, she's all yours ;) :)

Sasu: *reply to Naruto* RamenLover Thanks dude

Naru: *reply to Sasuke* RomeoUchiha Welcome ;) Nice username by the way ;)

Sasu: *reply to Naruto* RamenLover Thanks, I changed it when I was driving, lol. I'll make _her_change her username ;)

Naru: *reply to Sasuke* RomeoUchiha Naughty boy! ;)

Sasu: *reply to Naruto* RamenLover ;)

Saku: S-Sasuke-kun..*blush*

Sasu: *hug*

Girls: AWW!

Naru: ^_^ Let's hit the beach!

Others: Yeah!

* * *

Sneaky little Sasuke! Flirting with Sakura all of the sudden! ;) -Juliet

Mhm, Sasuke, you flirt! :D -Naruto

Alright, alright. I flirted with her...*mutters to himself* because she's mine.. -Sasuke

HEARD THAT! -Juliet & Naruto

Hey guys! :) -Sakura

Oh hey Sakura... -Sasuke

Don't forget what we have to do! -Juliet

Oh yeah! Guys? -Naruto

R & R please! Thank you! :) -Team 7


	29. NHS Romance Chapter 25

Okay, guys. This one might be kinda sad..but will soon be happy again :) -Naruto

Juliet doesn't own anything! -Sasuke

Enjoy! -Sakura

* * *

Sasu: *whispers to Naruto* Do you think Sakura will be wearing two-piece?

Naru: *whispers back* I see...you've become a perv..

Sasu: *whispers back* Idiot! Hell no! I was just asking..because-

* * *

~*Suddenly...*~

Hina: H-Hey guys..Sakura and Ino s-said we should g-go without them b-because they'll t-take a longer time than they th-thought...

Naru: Oh, okay..let's go then guys!

Others except Sasuke: Okay..!

Sasu: *sigh*

Naru: C'mon! Let's go teme!

Sasu: Yeah yeah

* * *

~*They go on without Ino and Sakura..*~

Saku: This is embarrassing! Sasuke might think I'm weird!

Ino: Hush! You'll be fine! He'll think you're hot! C'mon! Let's go!

Saku: F-Fine...

* * *

~*They go to the beach and see the others..*~

Ino: GUYS!

Sai: Hey! You made it ^_^

Naru: Oh, hey! Umm..Sakura? Are you okay..? Why are you behind Ino?

Saku: *still behind Ino* Don't mind me!

Sasu: *hears Sakura* Sakura?! *pulls her* Are you okay?! Did something happen to you? Did anyone try to hurt you? Are you hurt anywhere? Is- *HUGE blush*

Saku: *HUGE blush*

Sasu: You're wearing two-piece...

Saku: I didn't want to!

Sasu: *sigh* Ino, you told her to, didn't you?

Ino: What's wrong with that?

Sasu: A LOT of things *pulls her along with him away enough from the Gang* Sakura, change, now

Saku: But-

Sasu: Now

Saku: Why?!

Sasu: JUST GO CHANGE ALREADY!

Saku: I DON'T GET WHY YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT!

Sasu: BECAUSE I'M AFRAID! *hastily covers his mouth*

Saku: S-Sasuke..

Sasu: *walks away*

Saku: Sasuke!

Sasu: Go away

Saku: But..Sasuke...

Sasu: Go away...

Saku: Why are you afraid?

Sasu: I said go away

Saku: No! *hugs him from behind* Please..tell me

Sasu: Nothing..go away

Saku: Sasuke...

Sasu: Alright,

Saku: *lets go of Sasuke and faces him* Huh?

Sasu: I'm afraid that..someone else would do something..I don't know..."bad" to you...and one more thing...

Saku: W-What?

Sasu: I'm afraid that someone else would have you...not me..

Saku: Hey..no one will hurt me..!

Sasu: Sakura, not all boys are like Naruto, Lee, or the others that we have in the gang. That's why I don't you want showing off "th-that" *blush*

Saku: Oh..alright. I understand. I'll go change right now

Sasu: I'll go with you

Saku: Okay

Sasu: *goes with Sakura to the others* Guys! We'll just do something..we'll be back!

Others: K!

* * *

~*They go back to the hotel...*~

Sasu: Done yet?

Saku: C-Can you just...zip my back? *comes out of the bathroom*

Sasu: Fine fine *looks at her and blushes* Uh..

Saku: C'mon! Hurry up! I don't wanna feel exposed! *red*

Sasu: Yeah yeah *zips her back slowly*

Saku: Why are you taking so long..?!

Sasu: Stop being impatient! *finishes* There! *hugs her from behind and smirks*

Saku: Perv!

Sasu: *makes his voice sound like a little kid* But I'm _your_perv!

Saku: *blush*

Sasu: Oh? Now _you're_blushing

Saku: Shut up! *red* Wait..why are you still in your shirt?

Sasu: I was waiting for you and didn't want random girls to stalk me around..

Saku: Aww! Thanks! *makes a quick kiss on his cheek*

Sasu: *blush*

Saku: C'mon! Let's go!

Sasu: Okay..

* * *

~*They go back..*~

Naru: Hey guys! Let's go to that store! *points to a nearby store*

Ten: C'mon!

Others: Okay..!

* * *

~*Few minutes later...*~

Sasu: Where are-

Saku: There! *points to the Gang*

Naru: Guys! You're back! C'mon, we're having a little break!

Sasu: Alright..let's go?

Saku: Y-Yeah..

~*And they join the others..*~

* * *

So..you guys like it? -Juliet

I like the part when I had to zip Sakura up *smirk* -Sasuke

Perv! -Sakura

Haha! Who's the perv nowww? :P -Naruto

Once a perv, always a perv. You're still a perv Naruto -Sakura

Yeah dude -Sasuke

*mumbles to himself* -Naruto

Okay! R & R please! :) -Sakura

Thanks! *bows* -Juliet


	30. NHS Romance Chapter 26

Hi guys..I'm sorry I updated late...please forgive me! -Juliet

Must be one of those school problems again..? -Sasuke

*nod nod* -Juliet

*sigh* Okay, Juliet doesn't own anything! -Sasuke

Enjoy! :) -Team 7

* * *

Naru: So..what happened between you two?

Sasu: ...Nothing...*goes to Twitter on his iPhone and tweets* PrincessBlossom I'm so sorry I got mad :(

Saku: *sees a notification on her iPhone*- RomeoUchiha: PrincessBlossom I'm so sorry I got mad :(

Naruto: Hey, Imma check sumthin..*stops and looks at Sasuke* Dude, you okay? Seriously, what happened?

Saku: *still looking at the notification* We sorta got into a fight..but we're okay now!

Naru: You sure?

Saku: Yup! *replies back to Sasuke* RomeoUchiha Hey, it's okay

Sasu: ...*waiting for Sakura's reply then sees a notification on his iPhone*- PrincessBlossom: RomeoUchiha Hey, it's okay  
*looks at Sakura*

Saku: *tries to smile*

Sasu: -I feel dead-

Ino: Oi! You guys! You okay?

Naru: We're fine! Just talking!

Ino: K!

Saku: ...

Sasu: ...-Maybe she's still mad...- *gets out of the store*

Saku: *looks at Sasuke*

Naru: Where you going?..!

Sasu: Nowhere...*goes away*

Naru: Alright, you guys are NOT okay

Saku: *looks sad*

Naru: Go after him

Saku: You think so?

Naru: Got any better idea?

Saku: No

Naru: Then go!

Saku: Thanks Naruto

Naru: Mhm! Now go!

Saku: *goes after Sasuke*

* * *

~*To Sasuke*~

**Sasu: Okay, so far, so bad *sits on the sand and stares at the sea* -Sure looks pretty...like her...-**  
**Inner Sasu: Yo!**  
**Sasu: Oh..hey...**  
**Inner Sasu: What's wrong bro?**  
**Sasu: I think Sakura's mad at me...**  
**Inner Sasu: But she said it's okay! Right? Didn't you see the reply?..!**  
**Sasu: I did..but...it feels like she's still mad at me..**  
**Inner Sasu: It feels LIKE. But she's NOT!**  
**Sasu: Idiot. How can YOU be so sure..?**  
**Inner Sasu: C'mon! She's not mad!**  
**Sasu: Yeah, yeah...**  
**Inner Sasu: You'll see!**

?: Sasuke? Sasuke!

Sasu: *turns his head around* Sakura..? What are you doing here?

Saku: *pant* *pant* I..was looking...for you..*pant* *pant*

Sasu: Sit down

Saku: *sits beside him* You..*pant* *pant* okay..? *catches her breath*

Sasu: Fine...*looks into the sea again*

Saku: Are...you mad..?

Sasu: No..

Saku: Why did you just leave like that?

Sasu: Nothing...

Saku: Why?

Sasu: You should go back. I just needed fresh air

Saku: If you want me to leave, you'll have to leave with me

Sasu: Why?

Saku: Wanna get lost?

Sasu: Don't treat me like dobe

Saku: *singing voice* There are fangirls out there...

Sasu: Mmm...fine..!

* * *

~*As they were about to get in the store again...*~

Sasu: *looks at the sea again* -Still beautiful..- *gets inside the store with Sakura*

Saku: Sasuke?

Sasu: Yes?

Saku: Do you...still like me?

Sasu: As in, like-like? Or..like?

Saku: ...Like-like..

Sasu: No

Saku: Wh-What? *looks hurt*

Sasu: I don't _like-like_ you. I like-like-_like _you

Saku: *blush*

Sasu: *gets near her and holds both of her hands* Admit that you love me already. I'm hungry for those words

Saku: *looks at their hands* I...I love you

Sasu: *sarcastic voice* What?

Saku: I LOVE YOU!

Sasu: Yep, so do I *kiss*

* * *

~*Suddenly..*~

Naru: Hey guys-..! *surprised when he saw _what _they were doing* Oh s-sorry! Was I interrupting something..?

Sasu: *HUGE BLUSH*

Saku: N-No..of course not!

Sasu: Sakura?

Saku: Yeah..? *all the Gang Members watches them*

Sasu: Will you be my girlfriend?

Others: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sasu: *sweatdrop* I wasn't asking you..

Others: *laughs* Sorry..!

Sasu: Fine...so..will you?

Saku: Will I? I'd love to! *sudden kiss*

Sasu: *opens Twitter on his iPhone and tweets* Got my _**first**_ and **_last_** gf *puts a heart*

Naru: Guys! Go kiss again!

Sasu: Wha-..!

~*CLICK!*~

Naru: RamenLover SASUSAKU! *puts a heart*

Others: *faves and retweets*

Sasu: *HUGE BLUSH*

Saku: Hihi...*blushes when she sees the pic*

* * *

Lol, he wasn't asking for a lot of girlfriends guys! -Juliet

Hihi! Sorry! -Ino

We got excited -Neji

Y-Yeah -Hinata

It even got _me _excited -Shikamaru

Mhm -Temari

I'd like you to do the honors guys! :) -Juliet

Okay! -Naruto

1, 2, 3, GO! -SasuSaku

R & R! THANK YOU! :) *bow* -Gang


	31. NHS Romance Chapter 27

Hey guys! Chapter 7 is here! :) I don't own anything! Enjoy! :) -Juliet

* * *

Saku: *notices Sasuke's username and smiles and changes her username*- JulietHaruno *tweets* Got my _**one**_ and **_only_** bf! *puts a heart on it*

Sasu: *refreshes Twitter and sees his gf's username and tweet and smiles*

Naru: What are YOU smiling at? *goofy grin*

Sasu: *still smiling* Nothing..nothing...

Saku: *kisses Sasuke's cheek*

Sasu: *blush* What was that for?

Saku: For being such an awesome bf :)

Sasu: *sarcastic voice as if on news* What can I say?

Saku: Haha!

Naru: Hey, Sakura, can I see your iPhone?

Saku: Huh? Oh sure *hands him her iPhone*

Naru: *looks at her photos (nothing's bad in there, lol :) ) and stops at one pic*

Naru: O_O You guys kissed when you were kids?!

SasuSaku: *looks at the pic*

Saku: No! Sasuke drew that! Baka! Besides, we're too young to do that!

Naru: Oh...Teme's good

Sasu: Thanks Dobe

Naru: Mhm

Saku: I'm really bored now...

Sasu: Wanna play video games with me?

Saku: You sound like a kid, but that's so cute. Okay! *goes to their room*

Naru: Hina-chan!

Hina: Yes?

Naru: Leggo out on the beach!

Hina: O-Okay!

* * *

*To SasuSaku*~

Saku: Sasuke..

Sasu: Yes?

Saku: Come here

Sasu: *lies down beside her* What's wrong?

Saku: I'm too tired to play video games...can you get me my clothes?

Sasu: Okay. I'll get mine too *puts a shirt on and hands Sakura her clothes*

Saku: Thank you *puts her short and shirt on*

Sasu: *smile* It's almost six. Wanna eat an early dinner and sleep?

Saku: Yes...

Sasu: Okay, I'll just call-

Saku: Can you cook for me?

Sasu: That's what you want?

Saku: Yes please

Sasu: Sure *goes to the kitchen in their room and cooks tempura with rice*

Saku: *smells the food cooking and goes in the kitchen*

Sasu: You should rest first

Saku: Eh..I wanna stay here with you

Sasu: Alright, sit down

Saku: *sits down*

Sasu: So..how's the vacation so far?

Saku: Epic

Sasu: Yeah..

Saku: Sasuke, the food's smell is making me hungry

Sasu: One minute

Saku: *groans*

Sasu: *stops and waits for the tempura to fry*

Saku: ...*kisses him*

Sasu: *kisses back* You okay?

Saku: *sits on his lap* Sleepy...

Sasu: Thirty seconds

Saku: Yay!

Sasu: twenty seven, twenty six, twenty five, twenty four, twenty three, twenty two, twenty one, twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one

Saku: Yeah!

Sasu: *gets all the fried tempura in two plates with rice and puts it on the table*

Saku: Thanks! *eats*

Sasu: Welcome *eats*

Saku: I'm full!

Sasu: Glad you liked it :)

Saku: I love it! Thanks Sasuke-kun! *heart* *kisses him on the cheek*

Sasu: You're welcome *finishes washing the plates, utensils and washes his hands then wipes*

* * *

~*They go to their room*~

Saku: *hops on their bed* I'm beat!

Sasu: Yeah *falls on the bed*

Saku: Hm...Goodnight Sasuke-kun..*falls asleep*

Sasu: *texts Naruto*-  
I'm going to sleep with Sakura already. Go back. The others are sleeping too *sends it and waits for reply*

Naru: *texts back*- Okay *sends it and tells Hinata to go back with him*

Hina: Okay *goes back to the hotel with Naruto*

~*NaruHina change clothes and go to sleep..*~

* * *

~*To SasuSaku*~

Sasu: Goodnight My Princess..*shares a blanket with her and falls asleep too*

* * *

I'm getting sleepy too..lol. I might update late again cause there's school tomorrow T_T -Juliet

But update as fast as you can, okay? -Sasuke

Haiii~! -Juliet

R & R please! -Sakura

Thank you! -Naruto


	32. NHS Romance Chapter 28

I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I was busy with my I.P. and I am truly sorry! -Juliet

Yeah, doing the I.P. was hard -Sasuke

You said it. Please forgive us -Naruto

Anyway, on to the story! Juliet doesn't own anything! Enjoy! -Team 7

* * *

~*Day 2*~

Ino: Rise and Shine everyone!

Others: *wakes up*

Naru: Who's there?!

Sasu: There's no intruder dude..

Naru: Oh..morning guys

Saku: *takes out iPhone and tweets* Morning New York~! :)

Sasu: You update so much

Saku: I can't help it ^_^ I love Twitter

Sasu: Yeah, it cured my Facebook addiction

Naru: So true!

Others: *laughs*

Saku: Shall we get breakfast?

Naru: YEAH!

* * *

~*They go outside*~

Sasu: So..what do you guys want for breakfast?

Saku: Hmm...I'm just going for Ramen

Naru: I AGREE! *raises his hand and smiles*

Sasu: Anyone wanna eat something else?

Others: *signals no*

Sasu: Alright then *gets the keys from his pocket* Get on guys

* * *

~*They go to a Ramen shop*~

Naru: Finally, you guys considered eating Ramen with me!

Others: Yeah, yeah

Waitress: *gives them the Ramen*

Gang: Thank you(!) Itadakimasu(!)

* * *

~*They eat and eat.. :)*~

Saku: *tweets* Just ate breakfast! :)

Sasu: What do you guys wanna do next?

Naru: I dunno...*sees a flyer* Hey guys! Check this out! *shows them the paper*-

**LOOKING FOR GREAT SINGERS.**

**PLEASE GO TO KONOHA RECORDS FOR AUDITIONS.**

**THANK YOU!**

Neji: Hey Sasuke, _you're _not a bad singer

Sasu: Well, Sakura's good too

Ten: I have to admit, Naruto's good at rapping

Naru: U-huh!

Saku: Well..? Wanna make up a band guys?

Sasu: Sounds good to me

Naru: Same here!

Saku: Who will make the lead?

Shika: Don't worry, let's make preparations at the hotel

* * *

~*They go back to the hotel.. :)*~

Gang: *gets in the room*

Shika: *gets a pen and a notepad then starts writing*

Others: *looks at what he's doing*

Shika: Here *gives the notepad*-

**Sasuke: Lead Singer and Guitarist**

**Sakura: Lead Singer**

**Naruto: Lead Singer/Rapper/Second voice**

**Ino: Piano**

**Temari, Tenten and Hinata: Second voice**

**Neji: Guitarist**

**Sai: Helper in composing**

Shika: So?

Naru: This is amazing! But what about you?

Shika: I can just be your manager. Besides, I'm smart

Saku: He's got a point there...

Sasu: Well then, we're all set

Ino: Let's go to Konoha Records?

Saku: I have to say, it's like all the big countries have Konoha Records...

Naru: Yeah, they must be really popular...

Ten: Most bands were created because of them, Naruto

Tema: Okay, that's cool

Shika: Let's get going

* * *

~*They arrive at Konoha Records*~

Naru: *looks up at the ceiling* It's huge!

Ten: What do you expect?

?: May I help you?

Saku: Kakashi-sensei?!

Kakashi: What are you guys doing here? By the way, I actually _work _here

Naru: I won a raffle. SERIOUSLY?!

Kakashi: I see...and yes, seriously

Sasu: *steps forward* We're going for the auditions

Kakashi: Really? What's your band's name?

Gang: *looks at each other*

Kakashi: Well?

Naru: I forgot about that detail...

Sasu: *thinks hard*

Ino: How about we show everyone love's in the air?

Saku: If love is all around the world...

Shika: Got it! _International Love!_

Naru: Why are you so smart?

Sasu: -Awesome band name is awesome...-

Kakashi: Interesting...

Saku: Funny there's a song about it

Naru: Yeah

Kakashi: Then what are you waiting for? I'll catch up with you guys. I'm one of the judges

Gang: Thank you Kakashi-sensei! *bows*

Kakashi: No problem. Now, go!

Gang: Right! *heads to the auditions room*

* * *

~*At the auditions..*~

Naru: Ready guys?

Others: Ready!

* * *

Oh yeah, I forgot...Happy Birthday Ikuto! :) -Juliet

Since it's December 1... -Sasuke

International Love? EPIC! -Naruto

Alright, R & R please! -Sakura

Sorry for the late again. Thank you for reading! -Team 7


	33. NHS Romance Chapter 29

Hey guys! I bet you'll love this one! I don't own anything! Enjoy! :) -Juliet

* * *

Kakashi: So what song will you do?

Naru: What Makes

Sasu: You Beautiful

Kakashi: Let me hear you then :)

* * *

~*They start the song (You should play the song while reading this! X) )*~

Sasu: You're insecure *some female audience screams because of fangirling*  
Don't know what for -What the hell? Fangirls already? I don't even know them...-

Naru: You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or

Sasu: Don't need make-up, to cover up

Naru: Being the way that you are, is en-o-ough

Sasu & Naru: Everone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but YOU!

SasuSakuNaru: Baby you light up mah world like nobody else!

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know oh oh oh, You don't know You're Beautiful.

If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately.

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know oh oh.

You don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh. That's what makes you beautiful

Sasu & Neji: *plays the electric guitar*

Naru: So c-come on. You got it wrong.

To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong.

I don't know why, You're being shy, and turn away when I look into your ey-e-es.

Everyone else in the room can see it.

Everyone else but YOU!

Sasu: Baby you light up mah world like nobody else!

They way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know oh oh oh, You don't know You're Beautiful.

If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately.

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh. That's what makes you beautiful

Gang: Na na na na na na naaaa na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na naaaa na na  
Na na na na na na

Sasu: Baby you light up my world like nobody else.

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed.

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell.

You don't know oh oh.

You don't know you're beautiful

Gang: Baby you light up mah world like nobody else!

They way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know oh oh oh, You don't know You're Beautiful!

If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately.

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know oh oh

SasuSakuNaru: You don't know you're beautiful! Oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh. That's what makes you beautiful

* * *

~*Audience stands up and cheers*~

Gang: *bows*

Kakashi: You guys pass! You're celebrities now!

Gang: *high-five's each other*

Kakashi: I assume you planned all of this?

Shika: Yes

Kakashi: Then you're their manager

Shika: *smirks*

Gang: *cheers (Yeah, even Sasuke! XD)*

* * *

~*The Gang goes back to the hotel after signing A LOT of those celeb stuff..(especially Sasuke and Shikamaru)*~

Sasu: That

Saku: Was Amazing

Naru: Yeah! Tweet, tweet, TWEET! *tweets about it*

Saku: Offically with the best band ever! *tweets*

Sasu: *makes an official account for International Love* Newest band made at Konoha Records! *tweets and gets a billion followers right away*

* * *

International Love! XD -Juliet

Calm down -Sasuke

It's so freaking awesome! I wanna take part too! X) -Juliet

R & R! -Sakura

Thanks! :) -Team 7


	34. NHS Romance Chapter 30

Sorry late on updating again! I had to review for my History Test..and it's long! T_T -Juliet

I have to agree..but it's easy -Sasuke

Once you understand it -Naruto

Right -Sakura

Well, we're really sorry again -Naruto

Yeah! *bows* -Juliet&Team 7

Juliet doesn't own anything! -Naruto

Enjoy! :) -Juliet&Team 7

* * *

Sasu: *makes their header the picture of all the Gang members in Twitter* There *shows it to the others* What do you think?

Naru: Awesome!

Saku: We're gaining a lot of followers...

Naru: *looks at the profile* EPIC

Sasu: C'mon, let's go back to the hotel-

Fangirls: It's them! International Love!

Naru: ALREADY?!

Saku: Guys! Run!

* * *

~*They run for their lives... XD*~

Sasu: Disguise yourself and hop on! *gets in his car*

Others: *disguises themselves quickly and gets in*

Sasu: *drives fast to the hotel*

* * *

~*They finally arrive...without getting caught...a miracle! X)*~

Naru: *falls on the couch* Phew!

Saku: You said it! *falls too*

Sasu: Okay, we have fangirls in school. Seriously? More here?

Saku: Well..I guess this is the life of a real celebrity

Sasu: Yeah...okay, we gotta rest now. Kakashi said we have a big day tomorrow. We're already rehearsing for our first concert. Better make it good guys

Neji: We won't make it good

Shika: We'll make it on top

Neji: Exactly

Sasu: Nice to hear that. Good job today guys. C'mon Sakura, let's go to our room

Saku: *groans* Carry me

Sasu: *sighs and carries her*

Others: *watches them*

Sasu: C'mon, get to bed *goes to their room and locks the door*

Others: *does the same*

Saku: Sasuke?

Sasu: Yeah?

Saku: What do you think our first concert will be like?

Sasu: I know it'll be great. Now, change clothes

Saku: Fine..don't look!

Sasu: I won't...*turns around*

Saku: *changes to her pajamas* Done

Sasu: *turns around again* My turn

Saku: *turns around and falls and the bed*

Sasu: *changes to his boxers (ME: Hehehe... :D )*

Saku: Done?

Sasu: Yeah *lies down on the bed beside her*

Saku: Sasuke..?

Sasu: Yes?

Saku: What song will we perform at our first concert?

Sasu: I don't know...maybe we'll ask Shikamaru

Saku: Yeah..I guess

Sasu: I'm really starting to love this week

Saku: Same here

Sasu: *tweets on his iPhone* Goodnight New York and International Lovers :)

Saku: *checks Twitter* Really? That's what the members are called? *retweets Sasuke's tweet*

Sasu: Yeah. And the fans too. I guess...

Saku: Haha! I love you Sasuke

Sasu: *hugs her* Goodnight. I love you too

Saku: Goodnight *falls asleep in his arms*

* * *

Aww..that is so cute -Juliet

Because she's mine... -Sasuke

Mhm.. -Juliet

Sasuke! Anyways, Like! -Sakura

Thank you! :) -Team 7


	35. NHS Romance Chapter 31

Hey guys! Chapter 31 is up! :) -Juliet

Juliet doesn't own anything! -Naruto

Enjoy! :) -Team 7

* * *

~*Day 3*~

Sasu: *wakes up* -Oh..she's still sleeping...-

Saku: *begins to wake up* Sasuke-kun?

Sasu: *smiles* Goodmorning Beautiful

Saku: *smiles back* Goodmorning My _First and Last _Sweet Boyfriend

Sasu: Breakfast?

Saku: Yeah..

Sasu: Whatcha wanna have?

Saku: Hm..I think we should go check if anyone else is up too

Sasu: Yeah, I guess

Saku: *gets her iPhone to tweet* Morning! :) *follows Sasuke in the living room*

Naru: Hey guys! Finally, everyone's up in the morning!

Saku: Morning :)

Sasu: Morning..*gets his iPhone and does the same greeting on Twitter*

Ino: So..what're we gonna do today?

Sasu: We have to rehearse for _our_ first concert

Saku: Oh, right

Sasu: But let's eat first, then we'll head to Konoha Records to practice. And think of a song!

Others: Right!

* * *

~*They go to Shakeys.. :)*~

Sasu: So..pepporoni and cheese? Like everyone else likes it?

Naru: As always!

Sasu: Okay

* * *

~*Sasuke and Shikamaru order it..*~

Sasu: Alright guys, dig in

Others: Yeah! *eat eat eat, chomp, munch*

Saku: Sasuke-kun?

Sasu: I'm fine

Saku: *begins to worry a little*

Sasu: *eats along with them*

* * *

~*They finish eating...*~

Sasu&Shika: *pays for it*

Naru: Let's get going?

Shika: Sure

* * *

~*They rode on Sasuke's car and headed for Konoha Records..*~

Gang: *arrives*

Kakashi: Hey guys!

Gang: Hey(!)

Kakashi: Ready?

Naru: YEAH! BELIEVE IT!

Kakashi: Okay, you don't have to shout

* * *

~*They go to a Studio..*~

Kakashi: Alright, so..what's the song you guys are gonna sing?

Sasu: Did you guys think about that?

Naru: I think it's best if we ask Shikamaru

Kakashi: I'm amazed Naruto, that was such a _smart_ idea. Like, seriously. So, Shikamaru?

Shika: *thinks for a sec* Love Story

Saku: You mean..?

Shika: Yup

Saku: Are you sure?

Shika: You'll be fine

Saku: Okay..

Kakashi: Love Story huh? Nice...okay then, let's rehearse

Gang: Right!

* * *

~*They rehearse and rehearse until they got tired and got back to it..so on, and so forth.. :)*~

Sasu: *checks the clock* Okay guys, we gotta go

Saku: Yeah..I'm so sleepy...

Kakashi: Well, goodnight. Good job today though. And the concert will be..._in four days_

Shika: _Four days?!_

Others: _FOUR DAYS?!_

Kakashi: Yes, _**four days**_. So..let's gain some more progress and you'll be alright. Okay, now c'mon, we have another big day tomorrow. You need all your energy for it

Gang: Right

* * *

~*They head back to the hotel..*~

Sasu: Very nice job guys. Proud of ya

Naru: _You're actually proud of me?_

Sasu: Yes, yes I am

Saku: Wow...

Sasu: Okay guys, go to sleep

Others: *nods*

* * *

~*They go to their respective rooms..*~

Saku: So Sasuke..

Sasu: Hm?

Saku: You looked a little..troubled when we were eating at Shakeys. Is there something wrong?

Sasu: It's just that...it's our first concert..and...I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but, I'm also nervous

Saku: *a little surprised* -An Uchiha? Nervous? Uchihas are NEVER nervous. Well..maybe sometimes-

Sasu: So?

Saku: Go change clothes and let's talk about it

Sasu: Okay

* * *

~*Both of them change clothes..*~

Saku: C'mon *sits on the bed and opens Twitter on her iPhone and tweets* Night!

Sasu: *sits beside her*

Saku: Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei said as long as we're doing it well, we'll be fine. And enough energy to do it

Sasu: *sighs* Okay, maybe you're right..I guess I was just over thinking about it

Saku: Mhm, now, just rest. We have to rehearse again tomorrow *turns on the aircon, turns off the lights, then makes the bed ready for both of them and lies down beside him* Goodnight, I love you

Sasu: I love you too *kisses her forehead and falls alseep, hugging her*

* * *

So guys..good? -Juliet

Mhm.. -Sasuke

Yeah! -Naruto

Okay then, R & R please! -Sakura

Thank you! :) -Team 7


	36. NHS Romance Chapter 32

Hey guys! Chapter 32! :)) -Juliet

Juliet doesn't own anything! -Sasuke

Enjoy! :) -Team 7 -

* * *

~*Day 4*~

Naru: *comes in the living room* Morning everyone...

Saku: You look sad..

Naru: Nah..I'm sleepy

Shika: You're the last one to wake up...weird

Ino: Did you do something last night?

Naru: I watched T.V. and played with Hina-chan's laptop

Ino: Oh..

Sasu: Okay, now, rehearsal. Remember?

Others: Right!

Naru: FOOD GOES FIRST

Saku: So truuuueeee

Sasu: Alright, McDonalds this time? Dobe, I know, you love McDonalds-

Naru: LET'S GO! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR?! HURRY UP!

Saku: Haha... *smiles with a sweatdrop*

Others: *sigh*

* * *

~*They get on Sasuke's car and head for McDonalds.. :)*~

Naru: DOUBLE CHEESEBURGER!

Sasu: I know, I know. Eh..I'll just get fries

Saku: Get a burger. The normal one

Sasu: No

Saku: Why?

Sasu: No

Saku: Your head might ache you know, if you don't have enough energy to do a task. And we have _rehearsals_

Sasu: Fine

Shika: Okay, so...spaghetti...double cheeseburger...burger...fries...coke float...nuggets...juice...chicken...okay

Others: *waits for food*

. . .

Shika: Back *puts the food on the table*

Naru: WOOO! *gobbles up his double cheeseburger*

Sasu: *sighs and eats his NORMAL burger and fries*

Saku: *does the same*

Ino: Sakura...

Saku: Yes?

Ino: You haven't updated in Twitter yet..why?

Saku: I wanna spend some more time with my bf *hugs Sasuke's arm*

Sasu: *smiles*

Boys (Eh..except Shika. Lol :)): Ayieeeeeeee~...

Sasu: *shots them a death glare* Shut up

Saku: *blush*

Girls: Aww~...!

Saku: *blushes even harder*

Sasu: -Crap- *looks down*

* * *

~*10 minutes later...*~

Gang: Done(!)

Naru: Whoa..we said it all at once...

Sasu: Okay, that's kinda creepy

Saku: Hey, we sing songs together

Sasu: But..that was unexpected

Saku: Nah..it's okay

Shika: Let's go

Others: *nods*

* * *

~*They go to Konoha Records*~

Kakashi: Here they come..

FANGIRLS&FANBOYS: **IT'S ****_INTERNATIONAL LOVE!_***screams/shouts loud*

FANGIRLS: *puts up a sign*- **_WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!_**

Sasu: Hn..

Saku: Hmph..!

Sasu: Hey..don't be jealous. _**I have a heart and a pair of eyes for you only**_

Saku: Okay..

Sasu: *holds her hand*

FANBOYS: _**SAKURA-CHAN~!**_

Saku: *sigh*

Sasu: *glares*

Naru: *waves*

FANGIRLS: _**HI NARUTO! I AM SOOOOO YOUR #1 FAN! NO ME! NO, ME!**_

Naru: Whut?

Saku: Haha! Don't worry Hinata, I know he's smart enough not to cheat on you. I promise

Hina: Yeah..

Sasu: Kakashi?

Kakashi: Okay, let's go

* * *

~*They go to the Studio...*~

Kakashi: Alright, let's start

Sasu: *plays the guitar*

Kakashi: Wait,

Sasu: *stops*

Kakashi: When did you know how to play the guitar? Sounds great, though

Sasu: Thanks. When I was...what, six?

Kakashi: Who taught you?

Sasu: Sometimes my dad would...rarely my brother. But I was able to do it myself anyways

Kakashi: Sorry. I guess I should've known...

Sasu: It's okay

Kakashi: Alright then, let's do it again

* * *

~*They rehearse and rehearse...*~

Sasu: I'm beat! *falls on a couch*

Saku: Yeah! *falls on it too*

Sasu: *takes a deep breath*

Kakashi: Okay, sing Romeo's lines Sasuke

Sasu: Why?

Kakashi: I want to hear you without a mic

Others: *listens closely*

Sasu: What the hell *looks at them* Fine.."Marry me Juliet, you never had to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress., It's a Love Story, baby just say, yes"

Others: Woooo! *clap clap clap clap*

Sasu: Wow, *stands up and bows two times* thank you, thank you *falls back on the couch*

Kakashi: Impressive..

Sasu: Uchiha

Kakashi: Mhm

Sasu: Dismissed?

Kakashi: Wait, guys, the concert **will be** in _three days_. Be ready, alright?

Gang: Right

Kakashi: Dismissed

* * *

~*They get into Sasuke's car*~

Sasu: That felt...

Saku: Yeah

Naru: Phew..

Saku: I know right

Naru: MY HEART WAS POUNDING **_SO _**FAST!

Saku: Yeah!

INTERNATIONAL LOVERS FROM NOWHERE: _**IT'S THEM! IT'S THEM! HURRY! HURRY!**_

Naru: Teme,

Sasu: What

Naru: DRIVE

Sasu: *drives fast enough, not past speed limit*

INTERNATIONAL LOVERS: *runs after them*

Naru: *looks back* Crap

Sasu: F

Saku: C'mon! We're almost there!

Sasu: *drives a little fast and arrives at the front of the hotel*

Saku: Out, out, out!

Gang: *gets out of the car then goes into the hotel and gets into their room*

Naru: *slides down the door against his back, his hand running through his hair* That was soooooooo

Sasu: **Terrifying**

Saku: _Horrible_

Ino: **_HORRIFYING_**

Naru: *pant pant pant* Okay, let's go to sleep. I'm so sleepy

Saku: *pant pant* Yeah..

Sasu: Alright guys, leggo to our rooms

* * *

~*They go to their own rooms*~

Sasu: Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! That felt _way_ worse than being chased around the campus in school by obsessed **fangirls**

Saku: *finishes changing clothes* You said it *falls on the bed beside him*

Sasu: I might die soon

Saku: It's okay, you,_ we, _can do this

Sasu: *sigh* I guess..

Saku: C'mon, sleep. We gotta rehearse again. And so on, and so forth

Sasu: Yeah..okay

Saku: *sets the room up for both of them and lies down beside him again*

Sasu: Goodnight

Saku: Goodnight

* * *

~*And both of them fall asleep*~

* * *

So.. -Juliet

R & R please! :) -Naruto

Hahaha :)) -Juliet

Thank you very much for supporting us! :) -Team 7


	37. NHS Romance Chapter 33

Sorry haven't updated...I had to study for exams :(( -Juliet

Yeah :\ -Naruto

At least it's done -Sasuke

Juliet doesn't own anything! -Naruto

Enjoy! :) -Team 7

* * *

~*Day 5*~

Sasu: *wakes up and rubs his eyes* Ugh.. *goes to the bathroom and checks himself* ... *notices his eyes are red* Crap, sore eyes? Noooooooooooooo..this can't happen...the concert's in two days...

Saku: *wakes up and goes to the bathroom* Sasuke? What's wrong?

Sasu: I think I have sore eyes...

Saku: Lemme check.. *checks his eyes* ...yeah, you have sore eyes

Sasu: Nooooooooo. The concert's in two days!

Saku: I know, but..I'll make you feel better. I promise

Sasu: Okay..

Saku: C'mon, let's get in the living room

* * *

~*They go to the living room*~

Naru: Oh hey guys. Teme? What's wrong with your eyes?

Saku: He has sore eyes

Naru: *gasp*

Sasu: Whatever...

Ino: So..what about the concert?

Saku: He'll get better

Shika: Room service?

Ino: Hm..I guess that would be best...

Shika: Alright then..

* * *

~*They call for room service..and it arrives*~

Shika: Thanks

Employee: No problem *leaves their room*

Shika: It's here guys

Naru: FINALLY!

Ino: It was only five minutes...

Naru: Still!

Saku: Hey, I'm gonna get Sasuke's food. He shouldn't get out of his bed..

Shika: Okay

Saku: *gets Sasuke's food and gets in their room* Sasuke?

Sasu: *groans* How long..?

Saku: Just eat *blows his soup*

Sasu: *stares*

Saku: What?

Sasu: I had sore eyes before too. My mom would do the same thing you're doing right now

Saku: Aww..Sasuke...

Sasu: *looks the other way* It's okay

Saku: Here *feeds him*

* * *

~*Sasuke finishes it*~

Sasu: Thanks..

Saku: Welcome *puts it on the side table*

Sasu: *sighs then gets his phone and opens Twitter* sore eyes.. :\ *tweets and seconds later...* -

Fangirl 1: RomeoUchiha Get better soon! I love you!

Fangirl 2: RomeoUchiha Hope you get well! I love you so much!

Fangirl 3: RomeoUchiha I wanna take care of you! :(( Get better please! Love ya!

*And so much other replies..*

Sasu: Okay, should've not tweeted that

Saku: Mhm..

Sasu: Crap, 100+ replies... -_-

Saku: Don't mind it. But be thankful too

Sasu: Okay..fine

Saku: The others will practice _without us_

Sasu: _Us?_ Why? Why don't you go with them?

Saku: I have to take care of you, silly! You keep on worrying about the concert. So I'll have to make you feel better

Sasu: ...fine

Saku: Just rest, please...*holds his hand*

Sasu: Okay..I promise

Saku: *kisses his cheek*

Sasu: You think they'll be alright?

Saku: Of course

Sasu: *sigh*

* * *

~*To the others...*~

Kakashi: Okay, let's do it again

Neji: Right

Ino: It really doesn't feel right...

Naru: When Teme..

Hina: And Sakura-chan..

NaruHina&Ino: Aren't here

Kakashi: I know. It's bothering me too. But, I know Sasuke will be fine. Don't worry

Naru: Okay..

Shika: Let's keep practicing

Others: *nods their heads and starts rehearsing again*

* * *

~*Back to SasuSaku*~

Sasu: Can I at least practice the guitar a little?

Saku: *sigh* Fine...*hands him his guitar*

Sasu: *positions himself with his guitar*

Saku: *stares at the Uchiha sign on the guitar*

Sasu: What's wrong?

Saku: *looks at him* Nothing

Sasu: *starts playing*

Saku: *listens*

* * *

~*Hours later...*~

Kakashi: I guess that's enough for the day

Shika: Yeah

Ino: Okay, c'mon guys. We should check on Sasuke and Sakura too

Naru: Yeah..I was missing them ever since we left

Hina: Same here...

Kakashi: Alright, you are all dismissed

Others: *nods and leaves*

* * *

~*They arrive at the hotel*~

Naru: *runs to their room*

Others: *follows him*

Naru: *bursts into SasuSaku's room* Sasuke! Sakura-chan!

Sasu: *stops playing* Oh..hey...

Saku: Hi Naruto. How was the rehearsal?

Naru: Good. But different. Since you guys weren't with us

Ino: *comes in* True. How are you feeling Sasuke?

Sasu: Better..I guess

Others: *comes in the room*

Shika: You were practicing while we were gone?

Saku: He wanted to...

Shika: That's what I like about you. You're so determined. I see that in Naruto too, in fact

Naru: Hey, thanks

Sasu: *sigh* Okay, you guys should get to sleep

Naru: Will you be with us tomorrow?

Sasu: Yes

Naru: Promise?

Sasu: Yes

Naru: Finally! Okay, night peeps *drags Hinata with him into their own room*

Others: Night *goes to their respective rooms*

Sasu: *puts down his guitar*

Saku: Alright. Sleep tight, okay?

Sasu: Okay

Saku: *lies down beside him*

Sasu: *hugs her* Goodnight

Saku: Goodnight

* * *

~*And they have a goodnight sleep..*~

* * *

I forgot to tell you guys...I'm an exchange student for Japan..so please...pray for me.. -Juliet

It's her dream, so please..*puppy face* -Naruto

The results are tomorrow. So please... -Sasuke

Yeah...don't forget to R & R too! -Sakura

Thank you for supporting Juliet~! -Team 7


	38. NHS Romance Chapter 34

I'm so sorry I updated late! :((( I had to go to my aunt's house to take care of my baby cousin...I'm so sorry! *bow bow* -Juliet

We're sorry! -Team 7

Anyways, Chapter 34 is here, so no need to worry! -Naruto

Enjoy! :) -Juliet and Team 7

* * *

**~*Day 6*~**

**Naru: *in the living room* AHHH! IT'S TOMORROW! AHH!**

**Ino: Stop panicking!**

**Naru: B-But..what if...**

**Saku: We can do this**

**Naru: Wh-Where's Sasuke?**

**Saku: He's-**

**Sasu: *walks in the living room* Someone said my name?**

**Saku: Morning! *gives him a quick kiss on the cheek***

**Sasu: Is it too early for blushing? *blushes* Anyways, goodmorning to you too Sweetheart**

**Saku: See? We'll be fine!**

**Naru: TEMEEEEEEE! IT'S TOMORROW DUDE!**

**Sasu: I know, I'm not stupid**

**Shika: Let's go to Konoha Records**

**Naru: But we didn't eat yet!**

**Shika: -_- Do you think I don't know that? Kakashi called me and said they have tempura and rice and lots of other food being served at the studio for us...so..**

**Saku: Oh, alright. Sasuke-kun, let's- *notices something about Sasuke* S-Sasuke-kun...*becomes red***

**Sasu: Yes? *puts one hand behind his head***

**Saku: Wh-Why are you shirtless?!**

**Sasu: *realizes it* Oh yeah..**

**Saku: G-Go put a shirt on!**

**Sasu: Eh..you know you like it *smirk***

**Saku: *becomes even redder (ME: If possible XD)* S-Sasuke-kun! Hurry up!**

**Sasu: Fine, fine...*go gets a shirt***

**Saku: Be right back *follows Sasuke***

* * *

**~*In SasuSaku's room*~**

**Saku: Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasu: Yeah? *reaching out for a shirt from his closet***

**Saku: Wait, stop**

**Sasu: Why? You said put a shirt on..*drops his shirt on the bed***

**Saku: I-It's just that...you were right..I actually liked it...sorry! I can't help myself! *turns around with folded arms***

**Sasu: *smirks and puts his arms around her* I know... *kisses her cheek***

**Saku: *sigh***

**Sasu: I love you soooo much**

**Saku: Me too..*kisses his cheek* Let's go**

**Sasu: Okay *puts his shirt on and goes to the living room with Sakura***

* * *

**~*In the living room*~**

**Saku: *comes in with Sasuke* We're back!**

**Naru: Good. 'Cause I'm hungry**

**Sasu: That's all you care about?**

**Naru: Yeah..**

**Sasu: *sigh* Leggo to my car...**

* * *

**~*They get in Sasuke's car then drives to Konoha Records and arrive there*~**

**Kakashi: Hey guys**

**Gang: Hey**

**Kakashi: *shows them a table full of food* You can eat now before our last rehearsal**

**Naru: YAY! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU! *runs to the table and eats a lot of ramen and tempura***

**Saku: *sweatdrop***

**Kakashi: I'll give you...thirty minutes. Now go and eat**

**Others: Okay *does as they were told***

* * *

**~*After thirty minutes*~**

**Kakashi: C'mon guys. Let's start**

**Gang: Okay**

* * *

**~*They rehearse, rehearse and rehearse until they were really beat*~**

**Naru: My feet are killing me**

**Saku: *pants* Same here**

**Ino: Yeah..**

**Naru: I can't stop thinking about tomorrow!**

**Kakashi: The more you think about it, the more you'll be nervous. You might not get any sleep too. Try to cool off and focus on rehearsing, or else...**

**Naru: *gulp***

**Sasu: Alright, let's do this**

**Saku: Yeah!**

**Ino: Naruto, stop shaking**

**Naru: F-Fine...*stops shaking***

**Ten: But I'm so beat guys!**

**Hina: Just one more TenTen, and we can go home. Please?**

**Ten: Ugh..fine**

* * *

**~*They rehearse for one last time*~**

**Shika: Okay, that should be enough. It sounds excellent. Kakashi?**

**Kakashi: I think the same. Dismissed**

**Gang: *about to walk out the building***

**Kakashi: And guys,**

**Gang: *turns around***

**Kakashi: ..don't push yourselves**

**Naru: Right!**

**Sasu: Sure**

* * *

**~*They walk out the building and get into Sasuke's car*~**

**Saku: Ugh...**

**Hina: D-Do you guys..hear that?**

**Naru: Hear what?**

**Ten: *looks behind them* Shoot! International Lovers! Move Sasuke!**

**Sasu: C'mon, let's just sign a few autographs. Won't be so bad**

**Neji: I suppose...Shikamaru?**

**Shika: *sigh* Fine. But a few only**

**Gang: *gets out of the car***

**International Lovers: WE LOVE YOU!**

**Naru: *bow***

**Sasu: Okay, fine. We'll sign a ****FEW**** autographs only. Alright?**

**International Lovers: *nod nod nod***

**Girl 1: Sasuke-kun! Sign mine!**

**Girl 2: No, mine!**

**Girl 3: No mine!**

**Girl 4: SASUKE-KUN! WHAT ABOUT MINE?!**

**Sasu: ONE. AT. A. TIME.**

**Girls: *pushes each other and lines up***

**Sasu: *sighs and signs a few autographs***

**Boy: Please sign mine Sakura-chan!**

**Boy 2: Me first! *pushes the boy aside***

**Boy 3: No, me! *pushes him***

**Boy 4: C'mon, I'm first! *pushes them***

**Boy 5: In your dreams! *pushes all of them***

**Saku: Boys, boys! One at a time!**

**Boys: *groans and lines up***

**Saku: *signs a few autographs***

* * *

**~*And so many more asks all of the members*~**

**Sasu: C'mon guys..let's go...*unlocks the car's doors***

**Saku: *yawns* Okay *follows Sasuke inside the car***

**Others: *does the same***

**International Lovers: WE LOVE YOU!**

**Gang: *waves goodbye***

* * *

**~*They go back to the hotel...In their room..*~**

**Sasu: I'm sure we all had a rough day guys -Especially signing the autographs...- so get some sleep. You heard what Kakashi said. Go on, into your rooms**

* * *

**~*All of them nod and go to their respective rooms..To SasuSaku*~**

**Saku: I'm so excited!**

**Sasu: I know Sweetheart..but rest, okay?**

**Saku: Okay..goodnight *falls asleep***

**Sasu: Goodnight *falls asleep***

* * *

**~*To NaruHina*~**

**Naru: Gah..my whole body hurts..*glomps on the bed***

**Hina: Just rest..we have a big day tomorrow...**

**Naru: Yeah..goodnight Hina-chan *falls asleep***

**Hina: Goodnight Naru-kun..*falls asleep***

* * *

Ugly? -Juliet

No! It was long! And I like it! Especially the last part! :)) -Naruto

I thought it'd be nice if I change the ending to NaruHina, so.. -Juliet

Yay! -Naruto

We're so sorry again that we updated late... :( -Juliet and Team 7

R & R please! -Sakura

Thank you so much! -Juliet and Team 7


	39. NHS Romance Chapter 35

**Guys! I'm so sorry updated late again :( The laptop was broken and there's school again.. :(( I hope you forgive me :( -Juliet**

**At least this one is long! -Naruto**

**Please forgive us -Sakura**

**Well, it's finally our very ****_first_**** concert. So please... -Sasuke**

**Enjoy! -Juliet & Team 7**

* * *

**~*Day 7 (CONCERT DAY! :)))*~**

**Naru: *wakes up* Ugh..what day is it?**

**Hina: Oh, goodmorning Naruto-kun. It's our concert **_today_**, remember?**

**Naru: Oh it's our concert day...WHAT?! TODAY?!**

**Hina: Yes. Don't you remember?**

**Naru: O-Oh..I-I guess my sleep helped me forget it..**

**Hina: Haha :) It's fine, c'mon, we have to go eat. Sasuke prepared breakfast**

**Naru: Oh..c-cool...*goes to the kitchen with Hinata***

* * *

**~*In the kitchen..*~**

**Saku: Oh, Naruto! Hinata! C'mon! Sasuke's cooking is delicious!**

**Sasu: Why, thank you**

**Naru: AWESOME! RAMENNNNNNN! THANKS DUDE!**

**Sasu: Sure man. Go ahead**

**Naru: *eats as much as he can***

**Saku: C'mon Hinata! Take a seat!**

**Hina: *sits beside Naruto***

**Sasu: *sits beside Sakura* So guys? Does it taste okay?**

**Others: Okay?! What do you mean okay?! IT'S EXCELLENT!**

**Sasu: Hehe..glad you love it then :)**

**Gang: *finishes eating***

**Sasu: So..we have to go to Konoha Records. Ready?**

**Others: Yeah!**

* * *

**~*They arrive at Konoha Records*~**

**Kakashi: Hey guys! Are you ready?!**

**Gang: Yeah!**

**Naru: Where we gonna perform?**

**Kakashi: You'll see**

* * *

**~*They enter a HUGE room with maybe..even millions of seats and a really big concert stage in front with moving lights on top :) *~**

**Shika: Oh crap**

**Neji: You got that right**

**Sasu: YEAH! WE'RE GONNA ROCK THIS WORLD!**

**Saku: Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasu: Sorry**

**Naru: AWESOME! C'MON TEME! RACE YOU TO THE STAGE! *dashes off to the stage***

**Sasu: Oh no you don't you loser! *catches up with him***

**Sai: *sigh* They're such kids..**

**Hina: Naruto-kun! Be careful!**

**Saku: You too Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasu: Okay!**

**Naru: Sure!**

**Sasu: *arrives at the stage at the same time with Naruto***

**Naru: *pant pant pant* You're pretty good..*pant pant* you moron**

**Sasu: *pant pant pant* You too..*pant pant* loser**

**Others: *catches up with them***

**Sasu: So..what time is it?**

**Kakashi: It's already 12:30. The concert is in thirty minutes. Get ready..your fans will sit in every seat!**

**Naru: AWESOME!**

**Shika: Okay, set the instruments up guys**

**Others: Right**

**Shika: Alright..the lights are also on..what else...*looks around* okay, everything's good. We can practice a little, right Kakashi-sensei?**

**Kakashi: But don't make so much noise. You'll spoil the concert**

**Shika: Right. Guys! Gather around**

**Others: *gathers around***

**Shika: Just be **_yourselves_**, try to be **confident**, give your ****_best_****. And don't just do that in **_this_** concert. Do it in **_every_** concert we have. Okay?**

**Others: Yeah!**

**Shika: WHO'S GONNA ROCK THIS WORLD?!**

**Others: INTERNATIONAL LOVE!**

**Shika: Alright. We have twenty-nine minutes to practice. Don't be too noisy or else you'll spoil the concert**

**Others: Right**

* * *

**~*They practice a little..*~**

**Kakashi: Alright guys, go behind the curtains..**

**Gang: *does as they were told***

**Kakashi: Give your best. Here they come..**

**International Lovers: *floods the whole room***

**Naru: *heart pounds faster***

**International Lovers: *screams***

**Neji: M-My ears...**

**Ten: I know right**

**Kakashi: *comes from behind the curtains* ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!**

**International Lovers: *screams***

**Kakashi: I can't hear you!**

**International Lovers: *screams even louder***

**Kakashi: ALRIGHT! HERE'S OUR NEWEST, MOST AWESOME BAND, INTERNATIONAL LOVE! *goes backstage with Shikamaru and Sai***

**Gang: *comes out with smoke at their feet as effects (ME: I know right. YOU GO GUYS! XD)***

**Fangirls: SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO-KUN! NEJI-KUN! WE LOVE YOU!**

**The Boys: *waves***

**Fanboys: SAKURA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN! TENTEN-CHAN! INO-CHAN! TEMARI-CHAN! WE LOVE YOU!**

**The Girls: *waves***

**Naru: WASSUP PEEPS?!**

**International Lovers: *screams***

**Naru: We're really grateful that you're here tonight with us. Thank you**

**Sasu: *grabs the mic* So..you guys, have you ever felt...that you're a good person..but somehow you got tired of being good that you wanna be bad? At least just for one day?**

**International Lovers: YEAH!**

**Sasu: Then we'll sing this song for you**

**Naru: Pretty obvious. The song's called Bad *grins* (ME: LOL XD)**

* * *

**~*The song starts..by the way, if you know the song, you should listen to the actual one while reading the lyrics :D Sorry if the lyrics are wrong...I just got them from YouTube and that's the same with all the other songs being played at this concert :) *~**

**Neji: It feels just like it was yesterday...we were in love...why's it fallin' apart?**

**Naru: I've never been one to walk away, but I've had enough, and it's breakin' my heart**

**Sasu: 'Cause you love me just the way that you should. It's nothin' you do, no, it's nothin' you say. Yeah baby, I know that you're good. But I don't want a good girl. No, not today**

**Gang: ****'Cause I want it bad. I want a bad girl, baby bad. I want a love that's crazy yeah! I want a bad girl, baby bad. I want it bad.**

**Naru: I want a girl who stays out too late. And when I call, she doesn't answer the phone**

**Neji: Oh, I want a girl who likes it her way. And through it all, I know I'll end up alone**

**Sasu: Yeah, yeah you love me just the way that you should. It's nothin' that you do, no, no, it's nothin' you say. Oh pretty baby, I know that you're good, but I don't want a good girl. No, not today**

**Gang: ****'Cause I want it bad. I want a bad girl, baby bad. I want a love that's crazy yeah! I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night. Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby bad. I want it bad**

**Naru: I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical. Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight**

**Neji: Yeah girl, I want somethin' physical, not somethin' invincible**

**Sasu: Oh yeah, I'm tired of being good, let's be bad!**

**Naru&Sasu: SING IT! *starts clapping by the beat with the fans***

**The Gang and The International Lovers: ****I want a bad girl, baby bad. I want a love that's crazy yeah! I want a bad girl, baby bad. I want a love that's crazy yeah! I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night. Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby bad. I want a love that's crazy yeah! I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night. Yeah, I want it bad**

**International Lovers: *screams and shouts***

**Naru: *grins* Alright, alright. Does anyone have that someone, that you don't really like anymore, but, I mean, they make you wanna want them again?**

**Most International Lovers: YEAH!**

**Neji: Then we've got this song for you**

**Sasu: It's called One More Night**

* * *

**~*Song starts*~**

**Neji: You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war**

**Sasu: You and I go rough, we keep throwin' things and slammin' the door**

**Naru: You and I get so damn dysfunctional we stopped keepin' score**

**Sasu: You and I get sick, and I know that we can't do this no more**

**Gang: ****But baby there you go again there you go again makin' me love you.**

**Yeah I stopped usin' my head, usin' my head let it all go.**

**Got you stuck on my body on my body like a tattoo and now I'm feeling stupid feeling stupid crawlin' back to you.**

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die that I'll only stay with you one more night.**

**And I know that I said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night**

**Sasu: Tryin' to tell you **_no_**, but my body keeps on tellin' you **_yes_

**Naru: Tryin' to tell you **stop**, but your lipstick got me **so out of breath

**Neji: I'd be wakin' up in the morning probably **_hatin'_** myself, and I'd be wakin' up feelin' **_satisfied_** but **_guilty as hell_

**Gang: ****But baby there you go again there you go again makin' me love you.**

**Yeah I stopped usin' my head, usin' my head let it all go.**

**Got you stuck on my body on my body like a tattoo and now I'm feeling stupid feeling stupid crawlin' back to you.**

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night.**

**And I know I've said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night.**

**Yeah baby give me one more night, yeah baby give me one more night, yeah baby give me one more night.**

**Baby there you go again there you go again makin' me love you.**

**Yeah I stopped usin' my head, usin' my head let it all go.**

**Got you stuck on my body on my body like a tattoo, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die that I'll only stay with you one more night.**

**And I know I said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night.**

**Yeah baby give me one more night.**

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die that I'll only stay with you one more night.**

**And I know I said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night**

**International Lovers: *screams and shouts even louder***

**Naru: *grins***

**Sasu: Okay, it's time for our last song...**

**International Lovers: AWWWWWW! *groan***

**Fangirls: But Sasuke-kun!**

**Naru: Guys, chill. Just hear him out**

**International Lovers: *shuts up***

**Sasu: After this song, we'll be calling some International Lovers to come up here and chat with us in front of _everybody_. Sound good?**

**International Lovers: YEAH!**

**Fangirls: PICK MEEEE!**

**Fanboys: PICK MEEEE!**

**Saku: We'll be calling some later, don't worry, might be **_you_** *wink***

**Fanboys: WE LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN!**

**Sasu: *curses quietly***

**Saku: Now..boys, did you ever want a girl to be your Juliet?**

**Fanboy 1: Yeah! *everyone listens to him* I know we die together, but..doesn't matter. Because I love her so much**

**Other International Lovers: Aww...**

**Saku: Aww...that's really sweet, right gals?!**

**Fangirls: Yeah!**

**Sasu: So..girls..-**

**Fangirls: Yes Sasuke-kun?!**

**Sasu: Did you ever want a boy you love so much, to be your Romeo?**

**Fangirls: Yeah!**

**Fangirl 1: We girls always do! *everyone listens to her* I'd like him to be sweet, kind, nice, and loyal like the **_real_** Romeo. And risk his life for me. But..I also don't care if we die together, heaven or hell, as long as I'm with him..I'm fine. Everything will be alright**

**Other International Lovers: Aww...**

**Sasu: That's really sweet ya know..but if he or she, won't be yours, always know that someone else...**

**Saku: ...is waiting for you to be theirs. Don't give up hope**

**Some Fangirls: *starts crying***

**Sasu: It's okay..*smiles***

**Naru: Shall we go on?**

**International Love: Yeah!**

**Naru: And now..our last song...**

**Gang: Love Story!**

* * *

**~*The music starts...*~**

**Saku: _We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there..on a balcony in summer air._**

_**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns, see you make your way through the crowd, you say hello, little did I know..**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said stay away from Juliet.**_

_**And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go..and I said,**_

**"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all is left to do is run.**  
**You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess. It's a Love Story baby just say yes."**

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes..**_

_**Escape this town for a little while...**_

**_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter, and my daddy said stay away from Juliet._**  
_**But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go..and I said,**_

**"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all is left to do is run.**  
**You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess. It's a Love Story baby just say yes."**

_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's a real.**_  
_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**_  
**It's a Love Story baby just say yes.**

_**I got tired of waiting..wondering if you were ever coming around..my faith in you was fading...**_  
_**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said,**_

_"Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone..I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head?"_

_**I don't know what to think, he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_  
_**and said,-**_

**Sasu: ****"Marry me Juliet, you never had to be alone. I Love You and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a Love Story baby just say yes."**

**Saku: *blushes***

**SasuSaku: _'Cause we were both young...when I first saw.._**_You_

**International Lovers: *stands up and claps, screams, and shouts* SASUSAKU! SASUSAKU!**

**Saku: Haha..guys :)**

**Sasu: Thanks for being with us tonight. But before we pick out some of our fans..I want Shikamaru, our manager, and Sai, our helper in composing, to come to the stage too! C'mon out guys!**

**Shika&Sai: *comes out and waves at the fans***

**Shika: Thank you so much for supporting us you guys. So for your reward...*looks at Naruto***

**Naru: C'mon! Leggo pick out some International Lovers!**

**International Lovers: *screams and shouts at the top of their lungs***

**Naru: Hm...hey Sasuke, wanna do the honors?**

**Sasu: Thanks dude. Uh..hm...**

* * *

**~*Sasuke points at a girl near the front..****PLEASE READ THIS:**** Guys, by the way, I made up the names...so don't go thinking I know them for real or something..or you know them...just made it up, okay? So please..please don't think I'm a stalker..or anything that you think..thank you! :)*~**

**Sasu: How about you?**

**Fangirl: *points at herself***

**Sasu: Yeah, you! C'mon here!**

**Fangirl: *screams and comes up to the stage then runs to Sasuke***

**Other International Lovers: *screams and shouts***

**Fangirl: Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasu: Whoa there, what's your name?**

**Fangirl: Allison *blush***

**Sasu: So Allison..who's here with you?**

**Allison: Oh..my parents are with my other two siblings running some errands near here. But I'm with my friends right now. We love you so much**

**Naru: Aww...thanks. Where do you live?**

**Allison: California**

**Naru: Whoa...I heard it's pretty cool there**

**Allison: Yeah, it is :)**

**Saku: I think we also saw your post in Facebook? You see, we were looking for posts from all around the world to see if anyone was excited about this concert. So..I think this one is yours *the large screen behind them shows a post from Facebook*-**

**Allison Rush**  
Can't wait for International Love's concert in New York! Can't even sleep! X) WE LOVE YOU INTERNATIONAL LOVE!

**Naru: That's so..touching**

**International Lovers: *laughs***

**Allison: Hehehe! :)**

**Sasu: I'm really glad you came here to watch our concert. Thank you so much**

**Allison: My pleasure :)**

**Naru: We really like that post of yours. Thank you**

**Allison: You're very welcome :)**

**Naru: Alright! See ya Allison! We love you too!**

**Allison: *grins and waves* See ya! *goes down the stage***

**Naru: *waves back and turns to the crowd* WHO'S NEXT?!**

**International Lovers: ME! ME!**

**Naru: Uh..hm...you there! *points at a girl near the background, left side***

**Fangirl: *screams and comes up to the stage***

**Naru: What's your name?**

**Fangirl: Cordelia**

**Naru: Pretty name..I only hear it once in a while, actually, but I like it *grin***

**Cordelia: Thanks :)**

**Naru: Sounds like you live in New York..?**

**Cordelia: Yeah. It's really awesome here**

**Naru: I could see the colorful streetligths when I'm out at night. Beautiful scene. By the way, I saw a tweet on Twitter..I think it's yours**

**Cordelia: Huh?**

**Naru: Let's see the tweet! *the large screen behind them shows a tweet*-**

**Cordelia Vega **CordeliaVega **(Me: If you have Twitter, sorry that the thing the one with the "a" and a spiral thingy around it isn't there...the last time I tried it, it didn't wanna show up. Sorry guys :( )**

Can't wait to see International Love perform tomorrow! #InternationalLovers #excited

**Naru: U-huh..awesome tweet is awesome**

**Sasu: Yeah**

**Cordelia: Thanks guys :)**

**Naru: Is..anyone here with you?**

**Cordelia: Uh..yeah. My boyfriend...*blush***

**Naru: Ayieeeee~..where is he? :)**

**Cordelia: Th-There *points at him***

**Naru: Hi! *waves at him* You have an awesome girlfriend!**

**Cordelia's BF: *smiles and waves back***

**Sasu: We're really grateful you came to our concert. Thanks so much**

**Cordelia: Sure guys :)**

**Naru: Alright then, thanks Cordelia for supporting us! :)**

**Cordelia: Welcome :) See ya! *goes down the stage***

**Naru: WHO'S NEXT PEEPS?!**

**International Lovers: MEEEE! MEEEEEEEEE! MEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Naru: Hm..how about you pick Sakura?**

**Saku: Mhm..let's see...oh, you! *points at a girl in front***

**Fangirl: *screams and runs up the stage to Sakura***

**Saku: What's your name?**

**Fangirl: Sapphire**

**Saku: A gemstone..beautiful. Have you come to love the color blue?**

**Sapphire: Very much. Yes :)**

**Saku: Where do you live?**

**Sapphire: Canada**

**Saku: Nice. My relative once lived there too**

**Sapphire: Um..can I ask you something?**

**Saku: Of course. What is it?**

**Sapphire: Are you and Sasuke-kun really dating?**

**Saku: *blushes hard***

**Sasu: *looks away***

**Naru: Well, you see-**

**Saku: *puts her hand on Naruto's mouth* Yes, yes we are**

**Sapphire: I ship you guys! :)**

**Sasu: You do?**

**Sapphire: Of course! You guys are **_so_** meant to be and you're so cute together! :)**

**Saku: Aww..thanks :)**

**Sapphire: You're welcome!**

**Ten: Hey, cool, you tweeted too *points at the screen*-**

**Sapphire. deepbluegem**  
UNITE INTERNATIONAL LOVERS! #InternationalLoveRocksLikeNo Other

**Naru: Yesss...we also have rocking fans *wink***

**Sasu: It's a **_fact _**that won't **_change_

**Saku: Yeah. Hey Sapphire, is anyone with you too?**

**Sapphire: I couldn't go without my friends of course! *points at them***

**Saku: Oh, hi! *waves at them***

**Sapphire's Friends: HIIII! *screams and waves back***

**Saku: Well, thank you so much for being with us tonight. It really means a lot**

**Sapphire: No problem. Bye guys! *waves and goes down the stage***

**Gang: Bye! *waves back***

**Sasu: So..we'll have one last. Let's see...**

**International Lovers: PICK MEE! PICK MEEE!**

**Sasu: Hm..how about we pick twins?**

**Saku: Interesting..okay guys, who has their twin with them right now?..!**

**2 Fanboys: US! WE'RE TWINS!**

**Naru: Then come up here! *crowd cheers, screams and shouts then the twins come up the stage***

**Twins: Hey :)**

**Naru: Awesome..**

**Sasu: What's your names?**

**Twin 1: Aiden**

**Twin 2: Shawn**

**Naru: OHHHHHHH...YOUR NAMES SOUND SO COOOOL**

**Both: Thanks! :)**

**Naru: I bet your friends are here too..?**

**Shawn: Of course! *points at them***

**Naru: WASSUP?! *waves at them***

**The Twin's Friends: *screams, shouts, and waves back***

**Saku: Gosh..your hair styles look so..epic**

**Aiden: Oh yeah, it's really like that actually. It's our _natural_ hair style**

**Naru: THAT'S SO EPIC. YA HEAR THAT GUYS!?**

**International Lovers: *screams and shouts***

**Naru: Man..I never saw a natural hair style like that before...**

**Shawn: Yeah..my friends are so weird. They like playing with it. Hahahaha!**

**Naru: *laughs* :) So where do you guys live?**

**Aiden: We also live in California**

**Naru: I feel so O.P. here..lol. Thank you guys so much for being here**

**Both: We're honored**

**Naru: :) Alright then, see you guys!**

**Both: See ya! *waves and goes down the stage***

**Naru: Nice kids...**

**Saku: Yeah..**

**Sasu: Once again, thank you guys so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO much for being here to watch and be with us tonight. We're so grateful. You're all so _amazing_ *looks at The Gang***

**Gang: REMEMBER THAT WE LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS YOU LOVE US! OR EVEN MORE! WHO ARE WE?!**

**International Lovers: INTERNATIONAL LOVERS! *screams and shouts***

**Gang: THANK YOU! *bow* GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY! *goes behind the curtains with Kakashi***

* * *

**~*The concert ends..YEAH! GO INTERNATIONAL LOVE! XD*~**

**Kakashi: You were awesome guys! *high-fives every one of them***

**Naru: YEAH!**

**Gang: *claps***

**Kakashi: You were such a success...**

**Neji: And I thought I was gonna die out there**

**Ino: I know! My heart was beating so fast!**

**Naru: Yeah!**

**Kakashi: Alright guys, you're dismissed now. Please rest**

**Gang: Right**

**Sasu: And Kakashi-sensei,**

**Kakashi: Yes?**

**Sasu: Thanks. We couldn't have done it without you :)**

**Others: Yeah!**

**Kakashi: You're very welcome :)**

**Gang: See ya! *waves***

**Kakashi: Bye! *waves back***

**Gang: *leaves***

* * *

**~*And that's how their first concert turned out... :) *~**

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I'm so sorry I was late in updating again.. :( -Juliet**

**It's good to be back... -Naruto**

**Yeah.. -Sasuke**

**Please R & R! -Sakura**

**Thank you for still supporting us! :) -Juliet & Team 7**


	40. Please Read This:( (Not About The Story)

_You guys..I'm really sorry but..hey, don't go thinking I'm not gonna continue this story. Because I started it, and I _**WILL**_ end it. It isn't about the story...it's about something __**else**__..I think someone hacked my account because I saw reviews that was actually from myself...and..I didn't do that. But it's okay, just leave it and ignore it, okay? Just want you guys to be aware of that. No need to do anything else. So..we're cool? :) Anyways, I'll continue the story :) I promise :) -Juliet_


	41. Please Read :)

_Hey guys! I finally know who the hacker was...my brother *sweatdrop* But I'll continue making this story! Just need some inspirations..so I go to YouTube :) Peace out guys! :) Love ya! :) And thanks for understanding! :) -Juliet :)_


	42. Started it, Will End it

_Hey guys, I know I hadn't been updating :( It's because of school...I promise in summer, I'll make it up to you guys. Because I really have to do good in my grades. And I really need more inspiration so I keep watching more SasuSaku Movies. Thank you so much for understanding :) Love ya guys! :)_

_-JulietCP610_


End file.
